The Pureblood Way
by XzCrimsonTearszX
Summary: Draco runs across a younger pureblood who knows nothing about the rules of being a pureblood. Draco being the 'kind', 'thoughtful', and 'selfless' person he is, offered to help her. But what will he ask for in return? Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Finding a bride

"For early muggles they believed in polytheism or in other words multiple gods

"For early muggles they believed in polytheism, or in other words multiple gods. Of course being muggles, they could only find places of worship, and texts no actual proof of gods. However, many great works of literature has come from those theories…" Many groans came from around the room as the professor droned on about muggle Mythology.

"I don't see why we have to take this class, it's so useless, unless you plan to become like the Weasley's." Draco Malfoy sneered, Ron Weasley, whom happened to be sitting right in front of him, said nothing, only out of fear of detention. Though he was shaking with anger, and it was all too clear Draco was trying to get him worked up.

"The next couple of weeks I have something Brilliant planned, we will be reading the Trojan War!" More groans were let out. "One of the many famous stories written about Greek Mythology." Again groans spilled out, it was as if it was automatic. Every time the Professor finished a sentence it was automatic that the students had to groan, or perhaps habit. "We will be testing on it once every two weeks and an exam on the overall book when we're through." Suddenly without cause or warning the back row of the class burst into laughter. All heads turned to a group in the back, the group consisted of Luna Lovegood whose cheeks were bright red, Jason Perkins who was laughing the loudest, Alan Grounds who was also a little pink, and Evelyn O'Connell who was also laughing. "Is there something funny?" The professor asked, they stopped laughing and glanced to the front of the room, as if realizing for the first time they were in class. They all shook their heads no. The Professor frowned. "Are you sure you can handle this assignment?"

"Of course." The class received their books and was dismissed. Next Period was Draco's last and he had a free period, like so many others. The perfect period to have free, so he could relax before Quidditch practice. On His way to the dungeons he passed Luna Lovegood and Evelyn O'Connell again, his friend Blaise suddenly gave him a nudge.

"Wouldn't you like to shag her?" Blaise snickered while eyeing Evelyn.

"Guess I don't know much about her." Draco answered absentmindedly. He watched them for a moment, looking over the girl. He knew she was a year younger than himself and in his house, most likely a pureblood, but that was debatable. Normally he would know all about someone in his own house, especially if they were pureblood. His father was well known, making it easy to know everyone, from parties and other such things. But for some reason he was drawing a blank when it came to her.

"Well I'm going to try and get a shag in before practice." Blaise commented before strutting over to the pair of girls. Draco watched in amusement, Blaise never had been as good with the ladies as Draco. He often found joy in watching Blaise get shot down, knowing if it was him, he wouldn't walk away empty handed. "Hello Evelyn, what are you doing with Ravenclaw scum?" 'Fool' thought Draco; he knew that making fun of a girl's friend was a risky gamble, yet Blaise openly did it. 'This won't take long.' He thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn asked slightly shocked.

"A girl like you shouldn't be talking to scum." Blaise explained to Evelyn, and she frowned.

"Well than maybe you should leave!" Evelyn snapped and turned away from him. Draco shook his head in slight disgrace. Luna noticed Draco's presence and decided to leave; she had always been a little scared of him. Draco shrugs it off and approaches the situation.

"You bitch!" Blaise yelled and made a move to strike her, Draco restrained his hand with ease. "Mate, what are you doing?" Blaise screamed in annoyance. "I'm going to teach her a lesson!" Draco rolled his eyes; he knew that Pureblood males were to always have control, even if that meant beating their women to prove it. Such things were past down by their fathers. However, Blaise didn't know if this girl was really a pureblood nor did Draco; it wasn't wise to strike her. Plus in Draco's opinion she hadn't really done anything wrong.

"Just leave her be Blaise…" Draco drawled; know full well if he acted bored Blaise would stop. Draco was indeed right Blaise ripped his arm out of his friends grasp and hastily walked away. After Blaise was gone from his sight Draco turned to the girl.

"Thank you." She whispered, she still held a slight look of fear on her face.

"Being from a pureblood family you should know not to upset a male, haven't you learned that from your parents?" Draco noticed the girl slightly wince at his comment.

"I'm an orphan…" Evelyn whispered, turning her head from his, this was obviously a soft subject for her. Draco slightly lost his composure, but that lasted for only a second.

"Oh, well, then I'm telling you now, pureblood girls are to be submissive to the man, it's expected of you." Draco explained and noticed again the girl looked ashamed.

"Who will expect it of me?" Evelyn asked in interest.

"Suitors of course, you're a pureblood many pureblood males are interested in you for that reason alone." Draco explained one of the simplest rules of the purebloods.

"Well how do I know if they're pureblood?" She asked, the subject was slightly fascinating to her.

"Basically every boy in Slytherin." Draco answered simply.

"So. If I would have insulted you tonight, you would have been the one to slap me?" Evelyn asked suddenly.

"No, I am not so stupid as to insult a woman friends unless of course it was a mudblood. But if it were over something else I might have yes." Draco explained truthfully to the girl, as he looked her over thoroughly. Her hair was long, to her lower back, the color of it matched his own, oddly enough there were several dark red streaks flowing through it, she was small in frame, very small, slightly taller than five foot, thin, and smooth curves. Draco could easily over power her if he wanted to. The most striking thing to Draco was her face; it was delicate, like that of a porcelain doll. It amazed him that he had not noticed her before.

"Oh, well, thank you for educating me, but I don't think I will be living a normal pureblood life anytime soon…" Evelyn commented bitterly.

"And why is that?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Did this girl really think that being an orphan would keep her safe from the pureblood ways? Draco asked himself in disbelief.

"I'm an Orphan, and I know nothing of my Family." Evelyn stated before she began walking away, she obviously wasn't fond of being reminded she was an Orphan. Draco watched her walk away, she was a curious little thing, and he was intrigued. He shook his head, and walked into the Common Room and grabbed the first decent looking girl he could find and made his way to the Head boy and Girl common room. A little action would help him forget all about the orphaned girl. While the girl went down on him, something strange happened, he thought about the girl again. This just wouldn't do, Draco Malfoy wash his hands of girls feelings, but for some reason she stuck out. He decided he would look further into it after he was done with his previous engagement. After that refreshing encounter Draco headed to practice with Blaise.

"Blaise, what do you know of Evelyn O'Connell?" Draco asked hoping to get further information.

"Not much, she's an orphan from an all magic Orphanage, believed to be a pureblood but no one really knows for sure, hangs out with mainly Purebloods, and Bloody Hell is she fit." Blaise didn't help Draco much with his explanation; he already knew most of the things he mentioned. During drills at practice he notice the Blonde girl once again, she was sitting in the stands peacefully doing her homework. "Oi, Evelyn, come to watch me practice?" Blaise boasted floating over to her.

"No." Her answer was brisk and firm, she didn't even bother looking up.

"Rubbish, I know you did." Draco sighed at Blaise's comment; his friend didn't seem to want give up.

"Actually I'm doing my homework." Evelyn tried her best to ignore him, but his snide remarks were starting to get on her nerves. "Could you fly up really high for me?" She asked sweetly.

Blaise grinned and puffed out his chest; in Evelyn's opinion he looked rather like a balloon when he did that. "Ah, you want to check out my flying skills?" There was pride and satisfaction in his voice; Evelyn almost didn't want to ruin it for him.

"No, I was going to ask you to jump off after you got all the way up there." Evelyn laughed out, and then turned her attention back to her homework.

"You little bitch!" Blaise shouted and Draco decided he should step in.

"Blaise are you going to practice or not?" Blaise ignored Draco; he instead landed his broom on the stand and began walking towards Evelyn. "Bloody hell..." Draco whispered, running his hand through his hair.

"Excuse me, something wrong here?" Jason Perkins asked as he walked over to Evelyn.

"Perkins, what are you doing here?" Blaise raged.

"Picking up Evelyn, to walk her back to her common room." Blaise looked stunned, Draco could tell his friend wasn't happy about this. He was ready to jump in the middle. Evelyn however, ignored the dominant display. She simply gathered up her belongings.

"How did you know she was a pureblood?" Draco asked, he could tell from the way Jason acted around Evelyn, he was courting her. Though Draco didn't believe Evelyn knew about it. To purebloods it was either find the best Pureblood to marry or their parents would arrange a marriage for you. Draco would bet money that Jason's parents told him to find a wife or face arranged marriage. Draco's parents had told him the very same thing, though they didn't really worry about it too much.

"Just a guess since she was placed into Slytherin." That was a lie; Draco could tell he knew more than he was letting on. He answered the question robotically, like it was rehearsed. That alone was proof enough. There wasn't time to question him. Evelyn had already dragged him away.

"What a git! Stealing her from right under my bloody nose!" Blaise yells.

"Calm yourself Blaise." Draco commanded. Secretly however, the young master Malfoy was also upset. Why had he not noticed her before? Now he would have to work twice as hard to win her over from Josh. Oh yes Draco had found his bride.


	2. Let's make a deal

"Jason, what was that all about?" Evelyn asked her friends they walked. "And why did you come pick me up?" Another question spilled from her mouth.

"Well, I heard that git Blaise was bugging you, so I decided I should step in." Evelyn noticed Jason seemed a little on edge about the subject. Evelyn however, didn't care.

"Jason not to be bitchy, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Evelyn you don't seem to understand the way purebloods are." Jason stressed, he stopped walking and was holding Evelyn by her shoulders looking square in the eyes.

"You right I wouldn't know about it, remember I'm an ORPHAN!" Evelyn slapped his hands away and stormed off to the dungeon. The whole way she was fuming, why did everyone seem to want to remind her that she was an orphan. Evelyn just couldn't understand it. She was so angry she almost didn't notice Draco Malfoy Leaning against the wall. "What the hell are you doing, hiding around corners like that?" She found herself venting some of her anger out on the Slytherin Prince. He didn't seem to notice though, or at least he didn't show it.

"Waiting…" Draco calmly replied his stature unwavering from her vulgure attitude.

"Tsh, whatever." Evelyn rolled her eyes and continued walking. Draco smirked and called to her.

"Your friend Jason has been acting strange around you lately, hasn't he? Like he owns you, and being over protective around other guys." Evelyn stopped walking and turned back to the sly Slytherin prince.

"How did you know that?" Draco stood up straight and slowly walked over to her.

"Don't take The Pureblood's way lightly Evelyn, or the rest of your life is going to be very hard." Draco's voice was low and firm, as if daring her to object to his advice.

"Well I'm sorry but, I don't know anything about it, so I'll be going now." Evelyn made a move to leave, but Draco's hand wrapped around her arm stopping her. Evelyn looked up into his eyes, noticing the intensity of them, and she became entranced by them. Had he always had that beautiful of eyes, Evelyn wondered.

"I could teach you." He offered pushing her up against the wall, making her feel helpless. Evelyn smiled up at him.

"And what do you want in return." Draco smiled back before leaning in close. He was inches away from her lips; he licked his own before closing the gap between them. Unfortunately for Draco, Evelyn had other plans; she turned her head at the last second, letting Draco's lips make contact with her rosy cheek. "Hmmm, maybe the right question to ask was, how many nights in your bedroom would it take to repay you?" Her voice was both vile and seductive to Draco's ears, he wondered how she was able to do that.

"Is that what you think I'm after?" Draco whispered into Evelyn's ear. Evelyn hated to admit it even if it was only to herself, but she liked the way his breath felt on her ear and neck.

"For five years I have listened to girls giggle and cry over you, I don't wish to join them." She slipped away from Draco's grasp, and took this chance to sprint down the corridor laughing at the look on his face. This was that of Shock. "See you around Malfoy!" She called back to him before rounding a corner. She didn't catch Draco pounding his fist into the wall she had been pressed against. And she didn't hear Draco give a heavy sigh. He had been hoping Evelyn would be a she girl, easy to manipulate. But he couldn't dwell on the problem long his Head Boy duties took president over his of matters. In fact the whole week flew by for both Draco and Evelyn. Though things barely changed for Draco, Evelyn was not so lucky. Draco had been right about Jason and he was getting worse, guarding her, bossing her around, and getting jealous over the littlest things. He was also getting more aggressive with her.

"Evelyn he was all over you, what was I suppose to do, let him have his way with you!" Jason screamed in Evelyn's face. She backed into the desk behind her. They had been yelling at each other for a while and finally Jason decided to take it to an empty classroom. It was late, about the time the prefects would be roaming around looking for strays.

"What is wrong with you, it was only Alan! You know your best friend, the one with a huge crush on Luna! And it shouldn't matter who I'm with!" Evelyn matched his booming voice with her own, she was furious, she couldn't believe he had become like this.

"So you admit that you were going to do something behind my back!" Jason was taken over by rage; he approached her like a wild man. She fell to the ground by the forced of his hand hitting her cheek, and he continued to hit her. It wasn't until Evelyn noticed her own blood dripping onto the cold stone floor did she decide to take action. The broken hearted girl looked up at what was once her friend with unbelieving eyes. Her natural instincts kicked in, making her body move on its own. Her body chose to run; she didn't know where it was running to, her mind wouldn't work. She didn't really care at the moment; her body would find a safe place. As she rounded the next corner she felt herself run into someone. Her mind reposed her body and she looked up.

"Bloody hell Evelyn, you're a mess!" Draco looked down at her meeting her gaze, his eyes held much pity. "What happened to you?" he asked while helping her up.

"Jason is what happened to me!" She answered staggering over to the closest wall. She leaned against it and tried to steady her breathing.

"He did this?" Draco walked to her. "We have to get you cleaned up…" He held his hand out to her to take. She reached for his hand but the overwhelming situation caught up with her and her body gave out. Evelyn started falling into the darkness; lucky Draco caught her just before she hit the floor. "Bloody hell…" Draco muttered while he lifted the girl into his arms and headed off to his dorm room. Upon reaching his destination, he laid her on the bed. He performed a few healing spells, and waited for her to come to. He headed towards his bathroom for a shower. Evelyn's eyes soon began to flutter open. She glanced around hoping to have some clue to where she was. Draco Malfoy coming out of his bathroom shirtless wasn't the clue she wanted.

"So much for my body finding me a safe place- ow." Evelyn mumbled and groaned as she tried to sit up.

"What?" The shirtless prince asked.

"Nothing, just my body betraying me..." She took the next few minutes to look herself over; there were no blood, or cuts, just bruises. "I thought I bled more than that." She commented more to herself than Draco.

"You did, I used a few spells that, I've learned over the years." Draco explained as he walked over to her. "I knew Jason would get worse, but I didn't think he was the hitting type." He said moving her chin to the side to inspect a bruise.

"Wait, you knew he was going to hit me?" She asked shocked and swatted his hand away.

"Most pureblood wives and children get abused, so no it doesn't surprise me." Draco wouldn't look at her; his eyes were glued to a spot on the wall behind her.

"Is that how you learned those spells?" Evelyn asked shyly. If it were true, it would be a touchy subject for him. Draco looked down at her sharply but nodded his head. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. Here she was with no parents, but at least the orphanage people didn't beat her. To her that was almost worse than no parents at all.

"Forget it." He said briskly, hoping to get off the subject quickly.

"So, what's he going to do next?" She asked trying to stir away from that subject.

"It's hard to say, but I know he's not going to give up unless a higher social standing pureblood comes around." Draco explained rummaging around his drawers.

"Another pureblood, but can't I stop him?" Evelyn asked confused, she had so many questions her head was spinning giving her a headache. Whether that was from being beaten, or from all the information she was being given, she couldn't be certain.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to teach you anything." Draco commented, turning to face her with a smirk. Evelyn wondered if it took him years of practice to get that smirk right, or if it came naturally.

"I never said that, I'm just worried about what you want in return." Evelyn answered sitting crossed legged on his bed. Draco suddenly noticed something, her robes looked brand new and finely tailored, but that was unlikely if she was an orphan. He had expected her to have clothes like the Weasley's.

"Does the orphanage help pay for your school supplies?" Draco felt bad for asking, but the question was burning inside of him.

"No." She answered simply, but it wasn't enough for Draco, the question wasn't answered he needn't to know.

"Then how do you get all of your things?" Draco deepened the question hoping for the right answer in return.

"I work over the Holidays." She finally looked up at him. "I thought I was supposed to be learning something not you." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"You never asked me to teach you." Draco shot back. "I purpose a unbreakable vow." Draco cleared his throat making sure he had her attention. "I promise to teach you all I know about pureblood ways, help you find your family roots, and protect you." As he finished Evelyn stared at him wide eyed. But only for a moment, she then glared at him in suspicion.

"And what would you like in return, I highly doubt all of that is for free." She sneered, no matter how much she wanted to, she just didn't trust him. This was perhaps very wise of her.

"That when I have helped you with all of that, give a hand with a problem I have." Draco answered keeping his face blank so she could not read it.

"Before I say yes you're going to have to make me trust you." Draco raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'how?' "How are you going to protect me when you just said only a high ranking pureblood could do that?" He sighed in relief at her question, he had been expecting a more difficult one.

"That's easy, the Malfoy is one of the highest social standings names there is, close to Salazar Slytherin himself." Draco concluded his answer with a slight swelled head.

"And what do you suggest, I date you." Evelyn sneered and then turned away from him.

"Not that it would kill you, but no all I have to do is show an interest in you." Draco retorted back hotly. The girl needed an attitude adjustment in Draco's opinion.

"So, you'll really protect me from everyone, even Blaise?" She asked this time there was no scoff, or malice in her voice, only slight disbelief. And who could really blame her for that, it was only I Draco Malfoy /I she was making a deal with. It only equaled to selling your soul.

"You'll have my word." He answered firmly. She eyed him long and hard, waiting for some sign that he was lying or worse planning something, but she found none. In her eyes Draco Malfoy was being completely honest.

"Alright, I'll do the unbreakable vow." Evelyn concluded with a shaky breath. She wondered if this was in fact what it felt like to sale ones soul.

"Excellent, tomorrow at midnight I'll come get you." Draco arranged all the plans with her for at least an hour; to make she they both knew what they were doing. He then walked her down to her own dorm. Evelyn bid him goodnight before entering the Slytherin common room. Draco smirked to himself as he walked back to his own dorm room. Everything was going to plan; soon he wouldn't have to worry about the arranged marriage to Pansy Parkinson. And he would train Evelyn to be the perfect bride for him


	3. The Unbreakable Vow

In the morning Evelyn found herself being shaken awake by one of her roommates. "What?" Evelyn groaned sitting up in her bed and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Draco Malfoy is waiting for you in the common room." The girl snarled at her. Her name was Alexandria O'Brien, some would call her the Hogwarts Bicycle, and she was always running around with some new boy.

"Why?" Evelyn asked surprised, this she did not expect.

"That's what I asked." Alexandria's snotty tone increased, Evelyn knew why, but chose to ignore it. Alexandria always had been after Draco, but He never took notice. No one quite knew why. Evelyn rolled out of bed, and shivered at the cool November air. She groggily put her uniform on, brushed her long blonde hair, and topped it all off with a slight bit of makeup. "Why bother, it's not like any of that will help." Alexandria shot out from the stairs. Evelyn ignored her and started down the stairs herself. At the bottom of the stairs stood a crowd of girls and in the middle of it all was Draco Malfoy.

"This is so sad..." Evelyn commented from the last step. Draco heard he and smirked, before making his way over to her.

"Finally, it was getting boring." He said as he reached her.

"With all this entertainment?" Evelyn teased as he helped her with the last step.

"Entertainment I've had a thousand times." He commented, walking her to the door.

"Oh poor Draco is bored…" Evelyn fake pouted.

"Yes, but I believe I've found something to amuse me." Draco answered, though Evelyn hadn't noticed the dark hint in his voice.

"So what was the point in picking me up, and so early?" She yawned as they rounded the corner where Jason stood glaring at them.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing with her!" Jason yelled outraged, hastily walking towards them. Evelyn was shocked; she hadn't been expecting to see Jason for a while after the night before. Actually she was hoping to avoid him.

"Walking her to the great hall." Draco answered calmly. There seemed to be a great difference between the two men. Draco's composure was relaxed, while Jason was withering with anger. Draco seemed to have great confidence in almost everything he did, Jason seem weary and unsure.

"I suppose you went running to the next man you found." Jason snarled looking over to Evelyn. Evelyn thought about answering, but she remembered Draco's words about having the man talk and remained quiet. Draco seemed to have everything planned out, if anyone could handle this it was him.

"Jason you certainly have a way with woman." Draco chuckled in slight amusement. Jason's temper flared even more. He grabbed Evelyn's arm and pulled her to him. Her eyes were wide and she looked to Draco for help. Though she wasn't sure if he would give it.

"You need to stay away from Evelyn, Malfoy." Jason threatened. Evelyn noticed how tight his grip on her arm was and winced. Draco quickly observed this and took action. He pulled her gently back to him. Flashbacks of the night before were swirling through Evelyn's mind and as Draco pulled her back to him she clung to him.

"No I don't think I will, I've grown rather _interested _in her." Draco spoke with all hint of sarcasm gone, completely serious. Evelyn glanced over to Jason who stood wide-eyed for a moment before glaring. He turned his heated gaze onto Evelyn.

"You chose the wrong one." As Jason stormed off Evelyn stood confused at his words. She looked to Draco for answers, which thankfully he gave.

"He now thinks I plan on marrying you." This time it was Evelyn's turn to be wide eyed. The more Evelyn heard about the pureblood ways the more confused she became. She had been there for the whole conversation, yet she felt as though she had simply heard rumors about it. The rest of the walk to the great hall was quiet. Evelyn had much to think about and she was thankful that Draco seemed to be the same way. Even when the pair sat down at their table they didn't speak just ate. Blaise sat across from the pair with a raised eyebrow.

"What the bloody hells going on 'ere?" Blaise asked causing them to raise their heads. "You two look like someone just died." Blaise started filling his plate with a bit of this and that.

"Nothing's going on, we're eating, is that a problem?" Blaise didn't answer to Draco's distant tone, he didn't get the chance. Overhead there was a screeching sound signaling the mail. Hundreds of owls swooped down to students, dropping mail in the hands of theirs owners. Both Blaise and Draco received something though Evelyn did not. She had grown used to watching others enjoy getting letters from their families.

"Didn't you get mail?" Blaise asked curiously. Evelyn shook her head.

"I almost never get mail." She answered simply.

"That's lucky, my mum sends me mail everyday nagging about one thing or another." Evelyn smiled at Blaise. "Like now she's nagging me to have a date for the Christmas Ball over the Holiday." Blaise groaned and proceeded to shove the letter into Draco's hand to read.

"Do purebloods have balls a lot?" Evelyn asked the two boys curiously, she received two things, groans and glares. "Can I take that as a yes?" She giggled.

"Yes, for every bloody event you can think of. My mum had a ball for me when I lost my first tooth." Draco explained running his hand through his hair and passing the letter back to Blaise. Blaise sighed at the letter before lift an eyebrow up and turning his gaze towards Evelyn.

"Oi Evelyn, you're a girl, want to go with me" Blaise asked almost pleading. Evelyn giggled again.

"Wow not much for standards, Blaise gave her a cheesy grin that made her giggle yet again. Evelyn realized wasn't such a bad guy, he just thought he had to live up to Draco's reputation and not his own.

"Evelyn is already going with me." Draco informed them without even glancing up from his letter.

"You sly git, no wonder she wasn't interested, you had already claimed her." Blaise started reviewing past events in his head and matched them with the information he just learned. Evelyn didn't pay any attention to how much Blaise was stretching the truth to make his story work. She was too busy, her eyes were fixed into a glare and it was planted on Draco. How dare he decide things for her and assume she would listen! Evelyn couldn't think for most of the day, every class just flew by. It wasn't until she was waiting for Draco in the Common Room that she even knew the day was over. As the clock's hands moved closer to midnight Evelyn grew more nervous.

'Maybe this had been a bad idea.' Evelyn thought while fiddling with her hair, which she often did when she was nervous. An unbreakable vow was well unbreakable, and she didn't know what Draco wanted in return. She recalled learning about this kind of magic. There was no turning back; a person's own body would betray them to fulfill the vow. Death would come to anyone who attempted to break the vow with a spell. The more she remembered the more she wanted to back out. If she were to hide in her dorm he wouldn't be able to get her. She would just go to bed and forget about the whole thing. Of course as luck would have it, just as she decided to forget about the plan, Draco Malfoy walked into the Common Room.

Evelyn couldn't hide her guilty look as Draco observed her. She froze in slight fear that he would discover her thoughts of betrayal. "Ready to go?" He asked eyeing her, she nodded and slowly stepped forward. The walk to his dorm was in all ways _creepy, _the moon outside was full, and the portraits were all fast asleep, she could see some of the ghost roaming the halls, she hoped Peeves wasn't one of them. Evelyn was very relieved their journey had come to an end; she almost leaped through the doors. The biggest surprise was on the other side of the door, where Hermione Granger sat in the Common Room with a book in hand.

"Honestly Malfoy, this is the fourth girl you've brought here today." Hermione scoffed. Evelyn couldn't hold back her giggles of amusement, but she managed to muffle them with her hand. "You're not disgusted by this?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sure, but it's not like I could stop him." Hermione look even more appalled by Evelyn's answer.

"You've got it all wrong Granger, I'm helping her find her ancestors." Draco explained rolling his eyes. He very much doubted that Evelyn was an easy girl, even for him. He knew that would have to wait until after the vow even try.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione's voice was full of suspicion.

"Because I'm nice." He hissed leading Evelyn up the stair well quickly. She giggled the whole way up to the room. Once they reached the top Draco let go of her arm and ushered her in hastily. Shutting the door behind them, he immediately took out his wand and pointed it at the door muttering a spell or two. Evelyn could only guess that it was to keep any unwanted visitors away.

"So three girls in one day huh?" Evelyn asked finally managing to dispose of the giggles.

"One for each meal." Draco commented winking at her, she in turn stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle. "Want to make it an even four?" He didn't real mean it, he knew her answer would be no.

"One thing you need to know, I'm not nor will I ever be another notch on someone's bed post!" She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Draco thought she looked quite cute when she was mad, but they needed to get down to business.

"Evelyn, there is no man alive that would count you as a mere notch." Draco reasoned before going over to his dresser to grab something. He returned with the most worn out book Evelyn had ever seen. Most of the pages were bent or wrinkled and some even falling out, the spine was showing it's cords, and cover was missing chunks. "Are you ready" Evelyn met Draco's gaze and gave out a loud gulp.

"L-let's going over the terms once more." She said shakily and Draco nodded as he sat next to her on his bed.

"I agree to protect you, help you find your family, and teach you about the pureblood way." Draco recited his vow with ease; Evelyn had to take a deep breath before hers.

"And in return I give you my hand with something you need." She was starring at the worn book with fear. Draco looked down at the girl he was about to take advantage of, and suddenly he felt guilty. But just as that feeling appeared, Pansy Parkinson in a pink bubble gum wedding dress popped into his head, making him forget about guilt.

"Alright, we have to say this spell in Latin, is that going to be a problem?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. This was it; if she didn't agree to this his plan wouldn't work.

"Um, I don't know any Latin." She answered meekly. She cursed at herself; this was not the time to be shy.

"I'll help you." Draco replied and let out the breath he was holding in. Draco explained everything in great detail to Evelyn, and rehearsed her part of the spell with her making sure nothing could go wrong. "Are you ready?" He asked one more time; Evelyn's body trembled in response. Draco began chanting in Latin and stirring something into a cauldron. It was all happening so fast Evelyn barely remembered saying her part. Draco handed a vile and nodded. She knew that both of them needed to drink the potion for the vow to be complete, but she was scared. And why shouldn't she be? She was promising to help Draco Malfoy with whatever he wanted. She didn't even know, and it just occurred to her that, that wasn't such a smart thing to do. She closed her eyes and drank. Suddenly she felt a tug at her chest, which only got stronger. It seemed to be going straight at her heart, like someone wrapped a chain around it and pulled. She couldn't see the bright lights zooming around her and she couldn't hear anything either she could only feel. The pain was becoming too much for her, she felt her body growing weaker. Just then the pain peaked and Evelyn gave in to the pulling and everything went black.

Draco caught her as she fell; there had been no pain for him. He vowed to protect and teach, nothing that would cause pain. Though he did feel suddenly possessive of her. He imagined that was the protecting part of the vow kicking in. He also thought a part of that could be because he held Evelyn's heart in his hand. It had been amazing to watch, Evelyn's body had been glowing a bright red, and then seemed to pull a piece of her heart and put it into his ring. If he moved it just the right way, he could see her face in it. He moved Evelyn to the bed and tucked her in. After an ordeal like that he very much doubted she would be waking up anytime soon. While cleaning up the materials used in the spell, his mind wandered to the future. He would never have to deal with Pansy again; his parents would through with pestering him about a bride. They would be very pleased with him, and would start pestering him about meeting her. Not because they were excited but they would need to observe her. Make sure she was worthy of the Malfoy name.

Draco cringed slightly, the Dark Lord would also be observing her, as Voldemort's heir Draco had to have the best and that included his bride. He could only hope that Evelyn would catch on quickly to the pureblood ways. Draco sat at his desk and pulled out some parchment to write on.

Dear father

You will be happy to learn that I have found my future bride. Her name is Evelyn O'Connell. She is 16 and in Slytherin, a pureblood of course. She is one of the top students in her year and even in our house. She is also taking many advanced courses. I have asked her to be my date to our annual Christmas Ball. You will be able to meet her then. Please tell mum not to gush over her too much.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Draco walked with the letter in hand over to his eagle owl Hermes. The owl quickly took off into the night sky sending news of his future. He was sure that his father would inform the Dark Lord for him. After all it was way too dangerous for Draco to owl him. If the Dark Lord were that in need to speak with him, they would arrange a meeting. Draco's attention was drawn from the window by a groan from Evelyn. Draco stretched and started for the bed…


	4. Stay at Malfoy Manor

Evelyn groaned drowsily, her hand went straight to her chest in a hope to ease the throbbing pain. Just then her eyes flew open, with every thump of her chest memories of the night before flooded to her. Her knew the room she was in, but it was not her own, which meant she never went back to her dorm the night before. Shakily she moved her eyes to the side. Draco's peaceful form was laid out beside her with an arm loosely hung over Evelyn's waist. Without a second thought Evelyn screamed until her lungs begged for air. When Draco jolted awake he found two things different. He was no longer in his bed, but on the floor and Evelyn was running out the door.

Once again her body acted on it's own, fleeing the scene not stopping until she was safe. Her body thought her dormitory would be a safe place for the time being. However, Evelyn knew she couldn't run from Draco for long. The unbreakable vow would stop any attempt she had. She would be forced to see him again. But for the time being she needed the space. Evelyn glanced around her dorm; many were still asleep, making the showers free. Evelyn didn't waste another moment, it wasn't often that they were open; it was best to take this opportunity while she could. She didn't take long; she never did, and then hurried herself to breakfast. "Good morning Evelyn!" Someone shouted from the stairwell. Evelyn looked up and there stood the boy who lived.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" She called back sweetly; she had been one of the few Slytherin's that got along with him. She had met him when she was visiting the Weasley twins at the burrow one summer. They got along well enough, but never spent a lot of time together. Evelyn gave an inward sigh when thinking of the twins. They were her first friends at Hogwarts. They had pranked a Hufflepuff that was teasing her about being an Orphan. Over the summer she even worked at their shop.

"Fine thanks, I didn't see you much at the burrow this summer." Harry spoke with a warm smile.

My jobs took too much of my time this summer." She explained. It was true on her holiday breaks she had little time for anything else except work.

"You work too much." His comment held a great chuckle of amusement. Also a true statement, she worked far too much, but she needed to.

"Well that's the only choice I have." She answered somewhat sullenly. Behind her she heard someone approach and from the look on Harry's face it could only be one person.

"Good morning Evelyn." If the look on Harry's face wasn't a big enough clue, then cool drawl to his voice was. It sent shivers down Evelyn's spine.

"Good morning Draco." Evelyn could only assume that he was angry with her for running out on him. She turned to face him. She could see the fire in his eyes, and she hoped it wasn't because of her.

"Not hanging around the wrong sort I hope?" He eyed Harry dangerously, almost as if he could take her from him.

"She is now that you're here!" Harry had never been good about keeping his anger in Evelyn noticed, but that was the same for Draco making them a deadly pair to be stuck between.

"Do me a favor and stick to that trash of a Weasley, I don't want you fouling up Evelyn." Draco sneered.

"If anyone is fouling her up it's you!" both boys seemed to lunge forward at the end of Harry's comment. Evelyn rolled her eyes and stood between the two. Harry took a step back. Draco However was a little more difficult. Evelyn actually had to press her back against his chest to keep him from advancing. The contact itself seemed to calm Draco, but all the same she thought it best to leave.

"Why don't we go to our table Draco?" Evelyn had to give him a bit of a nudge but He eventuality glided toward the Slytherin table. His hand slid to her waist almost as soon as they left.

"Try to stop by the burrow more this summer." Harry called to her before they enter the Great Hall. His arm tightened for a second, and he seemed to have trouble letting her go so she could sit down. In fact Draco didn't stop starring at Evelyn.

"What's the Burrow?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's the Weasley's home." She explained while taking a bite of toast. " I used to visit Fred and George over the summers, but I don't really have to anymore." The Great Hall seemed to be filling up with other students, but neither teen seemed to notice. Evelyn was too interested in her breakfast and Draco was too interested in her.

"Why would you visit them?" Draco scoffed; his face held a look of great disgust, for a moment Evelyn wondered if he was going to be sick. But then again while visiting the Burrow Harry and Ron would discuss Draco with pure Hate. Both that morning she had never really witnessed first hand their Hatred for each other.

"Because they were my first friends at Hogwarts." Evelyn's tone was slightly angered. She was someone who always protected her friends; she didn't care what he said about Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any of the other Weasley's. But she would not let him talk ill of Fred and George. He seemed to take the hint and stirred clear of mentioning the twins.

"Why don't you visit them anymore?"

"Because I work at their shop during the summer." She explained eyeing him for his reaction. A brief look of disgust crossed his features, but soon it was gone.

"Why do you need to work there?" The questions just seemed to pour out of him; after all he had a right to be curious about a girl he was now tied to for all time.

"I thought I was the one suppose to be learning things?" Evelyn commented with a smirk evident on her features. "But while we're on the subject of my job." She glanced over to make sure he was listening. When she was sure she had his full attention she continued. "I can't be your date to your Christmas party, I will be working over the holiday." Draco glanced at her for a moment.

"I was thinking if we're going to look for your ancestors, the perfect time would be over break." He looked for her reaction before continuing; he knew he needed to use his words wisely. "But you would need to be there to help." Evelyn shook her head.

"I would love to, but I can't." She started playing with her hair, a nervous habit she had gotten when little." I have to work." She tried to stress the importance of the situation with out causing anger to build with in Draco.

"If you were to stay at my house over the holiday it would work out perfect." He ignored her comment about working completely. If he had anything to do with it she wouldn't be working for much longer. The thought of his future bride working two jobs disgusted him. He could provide for her, she didn't need to lift a finger. "Surely you can take one holiday off." Evelyn sighed; she had a feeling she wouldn't win. Draco seemed determined to win, it puzzled her. She couldn't figure out why he would make such a big deal about her working.

"Well I could if I used up all my vacation days, I suppose Fred and George wouldn't mind if I took a break…" While Evelyn mused over the matter Draco smirk, he was very please with her attitude. Draco had been worried after her little episode in the morning, but he decided she had just been scared of waking up next to him. Something she would soon have to get over.

"Good, owl them tonight, you can use my owl." Just then Hermes swooped down and gave Draco a letter. He frowned, it was from his father.

_Draco,_

_Your mother is thrilled of course and asks for a full description. However, the dark lord and myself are less enthusiastic. You failed to provide us with the girl's family tree, or class scores. She won't be of much good if her best subject is Herbology. If she cannot meet our standards, then our arrangement with the Parkinson family will go through as planned._

_Luicus Malfoy_

Draco glared at the letter his father was so foolish. Saying Evelyn might not be good enough when Pansy was dumb as a rock to begin with, not to mention ugly. "Bad news?" Evelyn asked warily, his reputation for a bad temper was legend. She didn't really know what would set him off, so it was best to be careful.

"No, just complications that will soon solve themselves, so I will write my parents and tell them you will be staying over through the Holidays."

"We don't have to decide right now, the Holidays are a while from now." This was moving too fast, now she would be staying at a guy's house for the Holiday! No, not just some guy, but Draco Malfoy, how could it get any worse! At least she wouldn't have to worry for a while. The Holidays were over a month away she had time. But time didn't go as slow as Evelyn had hoped. Weeks with Draco seemed to last only minutes. She had learned so much from him about the pureblood ways that she could be the perfect lady. With only a week left before winter holiday Evelyn became very nervous. Maybe it was because even more pureblood suitors seemed to be courting her. She would answer the same way to all of them with a polite no. However, no matter how polite she was, she always seemed to make them angry. Lucky for her Draco always seemed to be there when she was in some kind of trouble.

"Do these boys ever leave you alone?" Luna asked Evelyn as they left the Owlry. Yet another pureblood had asked her out.

"No not lately." She sighed, this time she had been asked to the Malfoy Christmas Ball.

"Are you really going to the annual Malfoy Christmas ball?" Evelyn nodded, she new Luna wouldn't judge, her friend was simply curious. "And are you really going with Malfoy?" Again Evelyn nodded. "Well you two do make a good couple."

"Excuse me, that's completely mental!" Her and Draco a good couple? They were from completely different backgrounds.

"Well he's so nice to you, the only girl I've ever seen him be nice to." She had a point there; Evelyn couldn't deny that he was nice to her for no reason. Sure he vowed to protect her, but that didn't mean he needed to be nice.

"One little thing like that doesn't prove anything." She was being stubborn and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. Luna's shocking evidence was unnerving to her.

"Alright, have it your way." Luna's singsong voice rang in her head. Her and Draco, it just wasn't done. Once the vow was finished she would never have to see Draco again. Evelyn seemed distracted the whole week; she couldn't seem to shake Luna's voice from her head.

"All packed?" Draco asked while entering the common room. Evelyn only nodded, she didn't want to say it but she was nervous. Ever since Luna had put those thoughts into her head she had been dreading going to Malfoy Manor. What if Draco did think they were a possible item, and bringing her to his house was going to help with the next step. It was too late to back out, and she knew that, but still she felt worried. Hopefully her mind was just blowing all of this out of proportion. "You're acting a bit odd lately, something wrong?" He asked suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh no I'm fine." She mumbled playing with her quill. She had hoped to get this last bit of homework done before supper, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Draco frowned something was deffinatly bothering her, and he needed to know what. They needed to have their relationship at it's best before she found out she was tied to him forever. He was hoping that would soften the blow.

"Well that's a lie if I ever did hear one." She glanced at Draco and smiled.

"It's nothing really." She reassured him.

"If it was nothing it wouldn't bother you." He knew her feelings shouldn't matter that much to him, but they did. Ever since the vow, he couldn't explain it but he knew when she was scared, sad or worried. And he would become very upset if he couldn't do something about it. When she was scared he would nearly go insane with anger at anything until she was content again. He recalled a couple weeks prior, she had a nightmare, and Draco went into a frenzy in the Common room because he couldn't get into the girls dormitory. Finally some girls had woke up from the noise he was causing, he had threatened to hex them if they didn't bring her to him. He had carried her off to his dormitory to sleep, she had protested of course but Draco wouldn't listen. Draco was slightly amazed at how much the vow ended up affecting him, but that was foolish to think that, something with that strong of magic wouldn't affect them.

"Draco, I was thinking we should match for your parents ball, I want to wear pink so your vest needs to match." Draco glanced towards the fireplace where Pansy now stood. He had been so caught up reminiscing; he hadn't noticed Pansy enter the Slytherin Common room.

"What are you going on about?" He was slightly confused, he would have figured the fact the he was escorting Evelyn to his parents ball would have been all over the school by now. He was surprised that Pansy didn't know. This wouldn't end well.

"Well your Christmas ball of course."

"Pansy, I'm not going with you." Evelyn giggled at Draco obvious annoyance. He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow, causing her to stifle her giggles.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked dumbly, when it came to Draco she had a bad case of tunnel vision.

"Evelyn is my date." Draco gestured to the younger girl who had gone back to her homework and was paying little to no attention to the scene.

"Wha, what, how can she be your date, what about our parents deal!" Pansy started screeching like some dying pig, most people in the room covered their ears. Being closest to the horrible sound Draco winced. Are you two dating?" Evelyn was suddenly paying attention again; this was a question she needed to know Draco's answer to.

"Do you think I'd be all the way over her if I was dating her!" Evelyn just then notice how far a part they actually were. He was sitting in one of the armchairs to her left, while she was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa with her homework spread out on the coffee table. Even Blaise was closer to her; he sat on the sofa behind her. Evelyn then let out the breath she had been holding in. Draco to felt suddenly calmer, he could only guess whatever she was worried about was gone. "It's simple really I asked her to the Ball and she said yes." He was completely calm, which couldn't be said for Pansy, she was livid, her hands were clenched tightly at her side. She whipped in the direction of Evelyn and drew her wand.

"This is your fault!" She screamed, all rational thought was gone. "You foul evil little orphaned tart!" Evelyn noticed her face seemed to be turning red from anger. "He was mine until you came along!" Evelyn stared calmly back at Pansy, she didn't have her wand with her which meant she would need to use wand less magic. Yes it's true most students start learning wand less magic in 6th year, but some spells are very hard and few master them, the disarming spell being one of them. That wasn't something she wanted everyone to know, she preferred to keep her talents in the shadows. She also knew Draco would save her, he couldn't help it. However, that would only make things worse. "Stup-"

"Expelliarmus!" With a simple wave of her hand Evelyn sent Pansy's wand soaring through the air. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing.

"Wha, Where's your bloody wand!" Pansy was in hysterics; it was obvious she thought she would have won that little battle.

"Pansy since you lost why don't you bugger off!" This time it was Blaise who said something. Pansy screeched one last time before storming up the stairs. After a few minutes everything went back to it's previous state, first years worrying about last minute studying, and others talking about what to do over Holiday. "Bloody mental that one, you'd think she'd get it after you took Evelyn to the Yule Ball, good thing we leave tomorrow, won't have to see her for days." Evelyn's eyes went wide and she suddenly groaned, slamming her head down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked again feeling slight discomfort.

"I just remembered, I share a dorm with Pansy!" Another groan escaped her lips and she covered her head is despair.

"Well you could always sleep with me!" Blaise offered with a wolfish grin.

"No, she can stay with me tonight." There was no room for argument. "You can just bring your homework there, after supper."

"Oh, but I wanted to get most of it done before supper."

"But it's already time for supper." Blaise pointed out with a gesture to the clock. They made there way down to the Great Hall happily. Blaise was teasing Crabbe and Goyle cruelly. Telling them the house elves went on strike and all there was for dinner was one sandwich, one serving on cooked cabbage, and one cup of water for every student. "I'm serious mates that's all we're eating for the rest of the year, you should see what we're having for breakfast the rest of the year." The pair was nearly eating their robes in fear. Evelyn looked from the goons to Draco and giggled. Then Evelyn lost her balance and went stumbling to the floor. She braced herself for a rough impacted, but nothing happened.

"Bloody hell woman, do I need to carry you around?" Draco had caught her at just the right moment. Even though the danger had past Evelyn noticed Draco continued to hold her by the waist.

"Hey Evelyn wait up!" She turned to the stairs where Ron Weasley stood with many different colored packages in his arms. "Mum went loony when she found out you wouldn't be coming to Christmas, and even loonier when Fred and George didn't know where you would be, so she sent me all of this stuff." Evelyn's eyes widened. "So this one is from mum, this is from dad, these four are from Fred and George, and uh this one is from Harry…" Ron ended with an uneasy look before he quickly scurried into the Great hall. Evelyn looked down at the seven gifts in her arms, she hadn't expected anything from anyone, and there she stood with seven. Needless to say she was shocked.

She glanced over to Draco, who looked rather upset. "Where should I put them?" For a moment Evelyn thought he wasn't going to answer but then. He mumbled something and with a wave of his hand they were gone.

"I sent them to my room." Evelyn stopped herself from saying anything more on the subject. She just hoped the night would pass quickly. She didn't know how to feel about the last couple of days; perhaps time would help her understand better.


	5. Perfect Manners

Hey guys! Just remember I love getting reviews, it helps me to know that you guys like my stories!

Evelyn stood in front of the Hogwarts express in a daze. This was it; she was really going to the Malfoy Manor. To say she wasn't nervous would be a complete lie, she was well aware that she was walking into a house where people despise the poor. She would stand alone, no help from anyone; she couldn't even count on Draco. "Ready?" Draco's voice rang out from behind her, She wanted to say no, but she nodded and pressed forward. Evelyn couldn't believe how fast time was moving, the night had come and gone, and the train ride was flying by. All she could do was stare out the window. Before she knew it the train had stopped and students were leaving. She always hated this part of Hogwarts; the students would get off the train and run to their families that were waiting for them. "Come on Evelyn this way." Draco called from her left; he was walking to a row of fireplaces where people used floo powder to travel home. Draco walked up to one before turning to Evelyn. He could tell she was nervous, but even more so he could tell she didn't like the station at all. Her emotions were running haywire from sadness to anger, and it was starting to make Draco want to tear out his hair. "Why don't you go first?" he nudged her toward the fireplace, Evelyn stumbled forward awkwardly, as nervous as she was she had to admit she'd rather be there than at the station.

Taking a fist full of floo powder she stepped into the fireplace and shouted. "Malfoy Manor!" Green flames engulfed her body only to die down seconds later at her destination. Evelyn stepped out of the beautiful marble fireplace and became dazed. Never in all her life had she seen such a gorgeous place. She didn't get too long of a chance to admire it however, the flames in the fireplace roared to life once again and out stepped Draco. She watched him walk out of the fire empty handed just as she did. Just then her eyes grew wide with worry.

"Oh no, Draco we forgot our luggage!" She started to race for the fireplace only to have Draco place an arm around her waist to stop her.

"Easy Evie, we send house elves to get my luggage each year and they were instructed to retrieve yours as well." Evelyn blinked a few times before in registered.

"House elves pick it up?" She repeated the word in a question just to make sure.

"Of course, what do you do?"

"Well it depends, if I can spare money for a cab I will, but I have walked to the Orphanage before too, however I normally take the Knight Bus." Draco stared at the girl in his arms in complete shock. They really were from two different worlds, very different worlds.

"But doesn't the Orphanage come get you or at least help? Evelyn shook her head no, Draco found himself frowning, the more he heard about this orphanage, and the more he wanted to burn it to the ground. They walked in the main entrance and headed for the stairs.

"Wow…" Whispered Evelyn as she stared at the sparkling chandelier hanging above the huge grand marble staircase with a gold-rimmed banister.

"Like it enough to move in? It was a joke and both knew it was, but still Evelyn's background remind reminded her of her place.

"I could only dream of living in a place like this." She looked down in slight shame; her very being was out of place in the mansion.

"Dreams come true." Draco gave a slight shrug while Evelyn smiled at him. Just then, their peace was shattered by some kind of high pitch squeal. Evelyn immediately clung to Draco, but he however didn't look concerned about the foreign noise, more annoyed than anything else.

"Oh Draco, she's just darling!" A sultry voice came from their right, when both teens spared a glance they saw a woman walking towards them. She had long hair that was tied into a tight bun the color matched that of both teens. Her nails were long and painted a soft pink that seemed to match the tint of her cheeks. Evelyn also noticed she sparkled from head to toe with Jewelry.

"Easy Mum," Evelyn didn't quite understand what Draco was trying to say until she was engulfed into a painful hug. "Mum lay off!" She was pried from his mother's arms and fell into Draco's. "Evelyn, this is my Mum Narcrissa Malfoy. Mum this is Evelyn O'Connell." Evelyn gave a small curtsy just as Draco had taught her.

"So proper, and your utterly adorable."

"I'm going to show her where she'll be staying, we'll be down later for dinner." Before his mom could say anything else he grabbed her arm dragging her away.

"So, she seems nice…" She giggled allowing him to drag her along.

"Yeah, she was really excited to hear you were staying here." Once up the stairs they turned down a hallway and walked on. There were many expensive looking paintings and pieces of art along the way. Soon they stopped at a green and silver door she knew at once it was Draco's room. This is my room, and this is your room over here." He pointed to the door next to his.

"You mean I get my own room?" She looked confused, like the idea was insane. He nodded and opened the door. Evelyn gasped at the beauty of the room. The high ceiling, the dark wood floors, the balcony, the king size bed, not to mention the private bathroom. It was almost too much for her to handle.

"Do you like it?" Draco knew the answer before he even asked, he could feel her excitement coming off of her in waves. She had probably never been treated so well in her life.

"I can't accept this!" This was all a little overwhelming for her.

"Sure you can, now lets find you something to wear to dinner." He began rummaging through her trunk, that she hadn't noticed before. "This would look good on you." Draco pulled out a formal little red dress. "Do you have anymore?" She shook her head no; she was lucky she had that one. "Well we'll just have to make a trip to Diagon Alley."

"Oh no, I really don't have the money." She was so modest about money; it was so adorable to Draco. He remembered the Hogsmeade trips they had taken together, he would basically force her to let him buy her a treat from Honey dukes, a butterbeer, or a little trinket from Zonkos.

"Listen, either you let me buy them for you, or I'll doing something very evil." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Like what?" Her voice held much sarcasm; she obviously felt no fear for the Slytherin Prince. Draco smirked at her absence of fear.

"I'll tell my Mum that you forgot all your formal wear at Hogwarts, and she'll drag out shopping for hours, dressing you up like a little doll, she'll probably even invite some of friends too…" Evelyn's eye's widened, she couldn't imagine having to try on all those clothes, and having a bunch of women gush all over her for hours, she shuttered at the thought.

"But I have no way to pay for it." She was dangling by her last thread of defiance.

"I'll pay, it would make me feel better knowing that you had some decent attire that you didn't have to work yourself to the bloody bone for. The thread snapped and she was left defenseless. When he put it like that she couldn't help but agree. The Orphanage in which she was raised had always been oddly cruel to her. 'Little Pixies Orphanage' It was completely magical, When a wizard had no family that would take them in, they were sent to an orphanage just like muggles, but there were a few all magically Orphanages, such as the one Evelyn lived. 'Little Pixies Orphanage' was well know, and greatly admired. They had many organizations that helped the children with their school supplies, except Evelyn, they had refused to help her. They also had a team that would take a field trip to Diagon Alley to spend the day or shop for school supplies, this team would also drop them off and pick them up from Hogwarts express, Evelyn was always left behind. She was told at age nine that she would have to find a job or not attend school. She mostly took jobs that house elves would do until she was old enough to work at real jobs. When she was in her fourth year the Weasley twins offered her a job at the shop they had just opened, she accepted and now works there and the Leaky Cauldron.

"Fine Draco, you win." She gave a great sigh.

"Excellent, we'll go tomorrow." Draco smirked at the little victory he just won. "So would you like a tour before dinner?" She nodded her head and out the door they went. Evelyn was in awe for the entire tour; she had never seen such a beautiful home before. It wasn't until after they were in the dinning room waiting for Draco's father that she let the overwhelming feeling move past her. "Father this is Evelyn O'Connell." Evelyn did her little curtsy and waited for Lucius to sit before seating herself.

"Well I dear say this months entertainment does have some manners doesn't she?" His voice was very cold, Evelyn felt herself shiver. She knew he was testing her to see if she would talk back or not. Next to her she could hear Draco's breath become ragged, upon taking a glance she saw his fists clenched tightly. She put her hand on his in hopes of calming him.

"So Evelyn dear tell me, did Hogwarts have a Christmas ball this year?" Mrs. Malfoy also sensed the tension in the room and was quickly finding a way to ease it.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy they did."

"Who was your date?"

"Draco was my escort." Evelyn blushed at the word date, and couldn't bring herself to use it as well.

"Oh I hope you got pictures!"

"No we didn't Mum, just take a few at our ball." Draco nearly groaned at his mother, he wasn't interested in all the mush she was causing. They would be married soon; surely his mother would get enough pictures then!

"My my, you must be entertaining if Draco is allowing you to go with him to more than one event." There was a cruel smirk placed on his lips, he was trying to get her angry.

"Father enough!" Draco was grinding his teeth. "I will not have you trying to chase my guest away!" Evelyn spared a glance at Lucius, who seemed rather calm compared to his son.

"Now now Draco, I am merely testing her to see if she can behave herself in front of our important guest tomorrow night."

"Who?" Draco asked harshly.

"Why the Dark Lord of course." Evelyn knew as soon as the sentence ended all eyes were on her waiting for some kind of reaction. She was quite proud of herself for her completely calm exterior, because inside she was screaming.


	6. Dinner Guest

I'm so glad you all like this story so much; personally I think it's my favorite of all of mine. Remember I love getting reviews!

I personally would like to thank malfoy girl! Who sent me the greatest review ever.

I am SO glad you updated! This chapter was WELL worth the wait. Like the  
reviewer below said, I'm liking where you're taking this. I love how Draco is  
already so protective of her, and I love how naive Evelyn is. I can't wait  
till the party (and I'm biting my nails about her meeting Voldemort) you've  
really created a suspenseful story. I'm interested to know about her  
background and why she's powerful enough to use wandless magic. (could it be  
that she's more pure than the Malfoys?) Also, I'm intrigued by your pureblood  
status and the way the males treat the females. It's almost like an animal  
hierarchy. Very unique. I look forward to your next update and hope you  
don't keep us poor readers waiting long!

It really made me feel great and I got to work on the next one right away! I hope it lives up to your standards! And just to let you all know I will be adding footnotes to my stories from now on.

"Draco you can't buy me this dress it's too much!" Evelyn felt very uncomfortable standing in a shop dressed up in a beautiful ball gown.

"Why not, you love it and you look bloody amazing in it." The dress was all black, strapless, and looked like it had been sprinkled with stardust. It was very heavy with stardust around the bodice, and lightened all the way down. "Besides if I get you this one I don't have to wear some silly colored vest to match."

"But you've already bought me so much!" Again with the protesting, he really needed to work on that with her.

"So I like buying you things." Evelyn suddenly felt his breath on her ear. When had he gotten so close? "If you were my girl I would shower you with diamonds…" Evelyn looked up into Draco's eyes and was shocked at what she found. He looked completely serious, and that scared her greatly.

"Draco quit joking around." She gave him a slight push on the chest, but he didn't budge an inch. She needed to say something to distract him, something he wouldn't like hearing. "Um, about tonight, will I be safe?" That did the trick. He leaned away from her and took on a serious and firm stance.

"Evelyn you'll do fine, and even if you don't I will protect you." She nodded letting him know she understood. "So you go change and I'll go pay." She didn't speak just turned and stepped into the dressing room. Truth was she felt bad for changing the subject like that, especially to such a dark topic. No, she wouldn't let the happen, she wouldn't get mixed up with him it was bad news. She walked out of the dressing room to see Draco waiting for her. "Ready to go?"

"Actually could we make one more stop?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" He was slightly concerned as to where she wanted to go. If it was to the weasel store he didn't know if he could handle it.

"Eeylops owl Emporiumi."

"Why do you want to go there?" Evelyn flinched at the sneer in his voice.

"Forget it." He immediately noticed the sad look on her face.

"No, let's go." Draco grabbed her hand and rushed out the door. He dragged her all the way to the shop and inside. He couldn't see the point in stopping at this shop, he barely stepped foot inside since first year. If Draco had not taken this chance to glance over yet Evelyn he might never have figured out why they were there. She walked around the many different cats with a far away look in her eye. That's when it hit him she had no pet. "You thinking of getting one?"

"The Orphanage won't let me have one." Draco bit back a growl; it was always that bloody Orphanage. He said nothing for fear that he would sound cruel. He was having a problem controlling his temper and he didn't want to take it out on her. Evelyn must have noticed because she took his hand. "Alright I'm ready to go." Her smile made his anger flush away. Her emotions affected his so much he could throw up! This was not Draco Malfoy! He was heartless when it came to girls everyone knew that. People were already starting to talk about how different he was treating Evelyn, however that was not something he could control. The vow had a lot to do with it, perhaps after they had married he wouldn't feel her emotions anymore and he could be more himself. Draco was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his mother giggling. When had they arrived home?

"Oh dear why didn't you tell me you needed to go shopping, I would have taken you. You didn't need to drag Draco off, I'm sure he was a dreadful bore." Evelyn could hardly contain her giggles.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, Draco need to tag along so we would match for the ball." She squealed in sudden excitement.

"You two will be adorable!" Then she sauntered off into the dinning room. Most likely preparing for the most honored guest of the evening. Evelyn shivered involuntarily; she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about the dinner.

"You'll do fine." Evelyn turned to Draco and gazed up at him with a warm smile. He always seemed to know what she was feeling; it was nice, yet it scared her at the same time.

"I need to take a bath." She rushed off towards her room. Her feelings towards Draco were changing rapidly as of late. She sighs as she stepped into her steaming hot bath. She almost immediately relaxed. She watched as the steam danced up to the ceiling. Oh how she wished her troubles could dance along with it.

Meanwhile Lucius Malfoy bowed to his lord whom had just arrived and was now seated in a chair in the study. "Good evening my lord, a pleasure to have you in my home." Voldemort ignored the gushing of his peon.

"What of this girl my heir has taken to?" The Dark Lord got right to business. He wasn't there to visit; he was there to observe a possible bride of his heir.

"I don't like her, she seems different…" Lucius had much distaste for the girl; she was not up to his standards. He couldn't see why Draco couldn't just marry the Parkinson girl. If Draco had not went to the Dark Lord about it they would have been engaged by now.

"Different, how?"

"Almost as if she isn't really one of us." Voldemort put a hand to his chin. Lucius remained silent while his master thought.

"Put this in her drink tonight and we'll find out the truth for ourselves. If she is as you say impure she cannot marry my heir." Voldemort handing Lucius a small vile, and gave a wave of his hand. "Now then that's settled, I wish to see my heir fetch him." Lucius bowed and quickly left the room.

"Draco you don't need to hold me so tight." Evelyn complained as she wiggled in his grip. He didn't answer her, he was much too focused on who was in the other room. If the dark lord did not approve of her both of them would most likely be killed. Evelyn would be killed because she was unworthy and Draco because he had no choice but to protect her. As they walked through the dinning room doors Evelyn held her breath. There at the head of the table sat Lord Voldemort. He eyed her, judging her every movement viciously. They took their seats. Draco's was to the right of the lord himself and Lucius on the left and their women next to them.

"Well no Draco, aren't you going to introduce me to your guest?"

"Of course, my lord this is my guest Evelyn O'Connell, Evelyn this is the dark lord…" She looked from Draco to Voldemort, and then she bowed her head.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." He bowed his head back. After those few grueling moments dinner was served and Evelyn was paid very little attention to, which was fine with her.

"Draco your guest has perfect manners I'm impressed, where did you learn such manner?" Draco allowed no sign of fear to enter his face, and why would he? Before the dinner had even started he had warned her not to mention anything to do with him teaching her or her jobs and such. He was perfectly calm, until…

"Draco taught me." Both teens stared wide-eyed at each, both confused and suddenly very afraid. Evelyn had not meant to say that, but it had burst from her mouth. Only the dark lord seemed unphased by this answer, in fact he asked another.

"And why would he need to teach you proper pureblood manners?" Evelyn bit her tongue hard, but it wasn't working the words came flying out of her mouth anyway.

"Because I'm an Orphan!" She was breathing very heavy now. She stared directly at Voldemort waiting for the killing curse to spill from his lips, but yet he was still calm.

"I knew you were filth, trying to use the Malfoy name you little whore cru-"

"Exspellimas!" The counter attack flew from Draco's lips faster than the speed of light. "My lord, she is not after our name or money, it was me who insisted she stay here and try and find her ancestry."

"Is this true?" Voldemort turned his attention to Evelyn once more.

"Yes sir." She answered with a moment's hesitation. She wanted to glue her mouth shut. Just then realization hit her! Someone had put veritaserum in her drink! She glanced down at her cup and eyed it wearily.

"I see you've managed to figure out my little scheme." Evelyn looked back to Voldemort before nodding slowly. "I assume you're wondering why?" Again she nodded. " Well you see, Draco is my heir and as my heir I can't have just any old girl be his bride." Evelyn's eyes widened.

"Oh no sir, there's been a mistake, Draco and I are friends and very close but he is just helping me. We're to young to get married and I don't think we're suited for each other." That tugging pain at her chest returned, She was too busy clutching her chest to notice the looks exchanged around the table.

Draco was scared beyond belief; he would be tortured for days before he was killed. He wondered if the dark lord would give him a chance to explain himself before he started. "Enter." Draco flinched; he was kind of hoping that the dark lord would forget he was waiting out in the hall. He took a deep breath and stepped into his father study. Draco would have given anything to have his father occupy the study instead of Voldemort, though he knew that was wishful thinking. "Care to explain what went on at this evenings dinner?" A sigh of relief washed through him, his master was lenient today.

"My letters spoke the truth master, I am going to marry her."

"She doesn't seem to think so, and her origins are not worthy." That was two strikes against him.

"She is worthy, her power is incredible, and that is why I was helping her find her ancestry. And about the marriage she has no choice."

The dark lord corked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"We have taken a unbreakable vow, though I did it the hard way so we recited our vows in Latin she has no clue what she has vowed to do." Draco smirked and held up is hand with the ring on it. "I hold her heart in this ring." A smirk formed on the dark lord's face.

"Ah I have chosen well for my heir, but I am curious what did you vow?"

"To protect her, teach her, and help her find her family."

"Well then I must help my heir's bride find her roots…" The devil like smirk on his master's lip made him shiver. But he had gotten away from punishment, he felt sorry for Evelyn though, what she would endure he could only shutter at the thought…

i I'm not sure if they actually sell cats there, in the movie cats are shown, but in the book there was no evidence.


	7. The Perfect Gift

Sorry this took so long I finally got word back! And I must say I love this chapter!

And I would just like to give a shout out to Piper who gave me an amazing review.

"Why does the dark lord want to help me Draco that just seems weird?" Evelyn glanced over at Draco who was sprawled out on her bed with a Quidditch Magazine.

"Who cares, just take what you can get." She watched him roll his eyes and held back the urge to slap him. He obviously wasn't as concerned as her.

"Because, there's always a catch with the dark lord." Why he didn't seem concerned was beyond her. They could very well die today, and he was just like oh whatever. She held in her anger though, Draco was the closest thing to a friend she had here.

"Theirs is always a catch with everyone Evelyn!" Draco tried to stress his annoyance. Didn't she realize that he would give his life for her? Not that he would do so on purpose; the vow would just make him. Wait why did he feel the need to correct his own thoughts?

"Yeah but not everyone is the dark lord."

"You forget I'll be there, and I have to protect you."

"Oh grand we'll die together that makes me feel loads better…" Draco shot her a playful glare.

"You'll be fine, come on." Draco led her to his father's study where Lord Voldemort was waiting. Upon entering both teens noticed the cauldron in the middle of the room with Voldemort standing next to it.

"Ah, just in time for the final ingredient." The snake like man hissed evilly making Evelyn cringe.

"And what is that?" She asked shaking. Evelyn cursed her own curiosity; she really didn't want to know what the last ingredient was. Hell right then she didn't even care who her family was, she just wanted to run. He approached grinning a cruel grin. In a sickening way he began to smooth out her hair. And then she felt a tug. With a smirk he held up a strand of her golden hair.

"Ah this will do nicely." Without further ado the dark lord tossed her strand of hair into the cauldron. As soon as it hit the potion its green liquid turned to a dark brown. With a gasp Evelyn watched as a tree started growing from the cauldron. Each person in the room took a giant step back. Once the tree had finished names began to glow from certain branches and leaves. At the base of the tree Evelyn's name shined brightest. She could hardly contain her glee. In front her was her whole family. Evelyn glanced at Draco, but his attention was diverted to the top of the tree. She followed his gaze, and there at the top of the tree was the name of Salazar Slytherin. Both teens looked to the dark lord for his reaction, but his attention was elsewhere as well. The branches just above her name read Janelle O'Connell and Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort). "Heh, I should have for seen this you look just like your mother." Voldemort turned his attention to Evelyn.

"No…" Draco was relieved he caught her before she fell to the floor. He expected finding her parents would be a slight shock for her, but even he had not expected this. He couldn't blame her for passing out.

"Take her to her room." Draco nodded and effortlessly hoisted her into his arms. He was in a daze as he started heading out the door. He barely even realized the dark lord was trying to speak to him. He turned and let Voldemort repeat himself. "Draco, do take care of my daughter won't you." He chuckled cruelly and waved his hand in dismissal.

* * *

Evelyn wasn't sure she was able to explain what was happening to her. One minute she was an orphan no family to speak of, and the next she was the heir of Slytherin, Lord Voldemort's daughter. Everything around her changed. She had to send a letter to Hogwarts so she could have a copy of her marks. Lord Voldemort was very concerned about her school work. He was not at all happy to hear that she was taking Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies. He also insisted that she attend lessons from then on, so that she might learn the dark arts. Draco was the only one that didn't seem to change with her and she was very grateful for that. Evelyn was however was happy about the way Lucius's Malfoy attitude had changed around her. It went from nasty to suck up in a big way. He was always making sure she was happy. But she needed to focus; she couldn't let her mind wander. Last time she did during her lesson she almost lost an arm.

"That was impressive, but now try doing the curse without a wand." Evelyn nodded and prepared herself.

"That's it, this lesson is over!"

"Narcrissa, what is the meaning of this!" Hollered Voldemort.

"In just one short hour there will be a Christmas ball in this very house and Evelyn hasn't even begun to get ready!" Draco gave a snort; he apparently found this all quite amusing. That was until his mother whirled around to face him with a deadly glare. "And you, just look at you! You're filthy! Go wash up!" Evelyn had to hold back her laughter. She'd never seen Draco look so scared.

"Mum don't go all mental, I'll just use magic to get ready." Draco was clearly used to his mum's out bursts. However, she wasn't listening. It seemed obvious that her first priority was to get Evelyn ready. As Evelyn was quickly dragged out of the study and to her room.

"Surely this can't be the dress you bought?"

"Why what wrong with it?" Evelyn suddenly became frantic; her dress was ruined less than an hour before the ball.

"Well it's black…" A dawn of realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course, she hadn't thought that Mrs. Malfoy and her and very different tastes. "Oh darling you let Draco pick it out didn't you?" Narcrissa tsked for a few seconds pitying her. Evelyn blinked a few times, she hadn't really thought about it, but actually Draco _did_ pick it out. But needless to say in her eyes it was perfect.

"It's alright, I like it." She chirped.

"Now Evelyn darling, just because he picked it out doesn't mean you have to wear it." Evelyn held in a laugh. "Men have no sense of style."

"I'll remember that."

"Seems it's too late to find a new one now, you'll just have to make due." Evelyn found it just easier to smile and nod. The whole dressing experience was rather grueling and Evelyn was all but bursting for joy when it was done. She had never been poked or prodded so much in her life. She was sure that was worse than the torture curse.

"Well the dress is dreadful but you look wonderful." Narcrissa stared longingly at her with a dreamy look in her eye. Evelyn thought about waving her hand in front of her, but she just couldn't spoil the mood.

"Bloody hell you done yet?" Evelyn glared at the door where none other than Draco jerk face Malfoy was waiting. Narcrissa stomped over to the door and flung it open. "What took you… so… long…?" Draco trailed off; all he could do was stare at Evelyn as his mother had just done. She was in all ways _Flawless. _He could feel her embarrassment, and he knew she was very uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Draco for heaven's sake you don't pound on a ladies door like that!"

"Yeah sure…" He blankly walked past his mother in a daze and offered Evelyn his arm which she took shyly. Evelyn felt as if this was right out of that Muggle fairy tale Cinderella. They seemed to walk in slow motion into the ballroom. All heads turned to look at them as they entered the room. It appeared that Voldemort had just informed them all that he was her father. Because the whole room bowed.

"Ok we can go now." Her voice quivered as she began backing away. Draco however held firm and began guiding her into the room. Voldemort came to her side and took her other hand. Evelyn felt like she was a trophy being shown off. Everyone was showing an large range of emotions. There was a lot of ohs and ahs of admirance. Envious glares from many. She even saw some looks of pure pity. With each different look Evelyn emotions ran haywire. 'Why would a death eater pity her?' Surely her position among the best there was. But then again this was a group of death eaters nothing good could really come of it.

After being paraded around the crowd. Evelyn was to follow him while he schmoozed with his subjects before dinner. Evelyn thought it looked more like them kissing his ass but hey whatever trips your trigger. She found that almost worse than being a trophy or at least more boring. Dinner was thankfully uneventful, most left her be. The ball was different; it was Draco's turn to schmooze with her on his arm. Why she didn't really understand but she didn't question. Draco didn't really see the point in schmoozing so he soon became bored and just hung around his gang. "Bloody brilliant you being the dark lord's daughter!" sadly that's all Blaise had been talking about.

"Shut it!" Draco grumbled, he was quite annoyed with everything around him. Evelyn was waiting for him to explode.

"Come on Draco I want to dance." She started to reach for him when Pansy interrupted her.

"Are you mental? Draco never dances!" She wore a wicked grin apparently happy that she was denying Evelyn something.

"Yeah alright." Draco took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Pansy you should just give up, Draco has a major soft spot for that girl."

"That's Draco Malfoy, he doesn't have a soft spot for anyone!" She screeched, as she shook with anger so did her over ruffled hot pink dress.

"I think she's different." Blaise commented looking over at the pair.

"No, you'll see he'll get what he wants from her and then treat her like dirt just like the rest of us!" From the dance floor Evelyn and Draco both watched Pansy make a scene.

"I think we made her upset." Evelyn pointed out.

"Who bloody cares." He grumbled. He really couldn't stand that little git. Always pushing herself on him, it made him sick. He twirled Evie and dipped her. Bringing her back he smirks playfully at her. She blushed as he brought her closer.

"For someone who doesn't dance you pretty good at this." She quipped.

"Just because I don't dance with her doesn't mean I can't." they dance for what seemed like hours and very well could've been. All Evelyn could think about was Draco. His strong arms around her, holding her tight. He dances so majestically she felt like a princess in his arms. At the end of yet another song everyone around the clapped for the musicians. But the teens could focus on each other. Both of their breathing patterns became irregular. They seemed to be closing to distance between them. Their lips were centimeters away from touching… Draco could hardly stand the anticipation, he'd been wanting for this for what seemed like a decade.

"I'm hot, let's step outside for a second." Evelyn said hastily, she didn't even wait for him to answer she just started walking. Draco felt her fear but didn't understand why it was there. He had been nicer to her than anyone in the bloody world. What did it take to get to first base with her? Giving a frustrated sigh he stormed after her. He found her on the balcony that his parents had bewitched for the ball. It was snowing outside yet the snow disappeared into thin leaving only the balcony untouched by snow. Also it felt as though it were 50 degrees on the balcony. So if guest got too warm they could cool off but not freeze. "Did you know it's midnight." Evelyn had noticed his presence and spoke immediately. Draco noticed her odd comment, she clearly wanted to stay away from the subject of them almost kisses. He would play along for her sake, not that he wanted to. He wanted that kiss!

"Then it's Christmas." She nodded. Suddenly Draco got an idea. "Good then I can give you your present." Evelyn watched as Draco ventured off only to appear moments later with his arms hiding behind his back. And gestured her to come over to the door way, which she did.

"Draco you didn't need to get me anything."

"Really does that mean you don't want him?" Evelyn looked puzzled for a moment. Draco smirked and revealed a black cat.

"Oh Draco, he's beautiful!" She took the cat into her arms and at once he started to purr.

"I thought you might like him." Draco could hold back his smug look that he had picked out the perfect present for her.

"Like him, I love him!"

"And he's special, he's bewitched, set him down and say 'emega'." Evelyn set the cat down and said the command. She was no longer looking at a cat but a black panther. "He's to protect you."

"Oh Draco you got me the perfect present!" She ran straight into his arms nearly knocking him over. They started to stare at one another just as they had done in the Ballroom. Then Draco looked up, Evie followed his gaze. "What's that?" A small plant was forming above them.

"Mistletoe I think."

"You know mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it." Evelyn said in a dazed voice before looking back at Draco. He leaned into her ear and whispered.

"But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it." He then closed the gap between them. Evelyn chest became warm and joyful feeling, she wasn't quite sure why but at the moment she didn't care. All that matter was the kiss which was deepening. Draco licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gave at once. They kissed for what seemed like eternity, not that either of them noticed. If they didn't need to breath they would never have let go. They stood there in each other's arms with their chests heaving. "Well." Gasped Draco. "Hands down that was the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."


	8. Christmas day

Christmas morning Evelyn least expected to have Draco race into her room and belly flop onto her, but he did. Oddly enough it reminded her of her stays at the burrow. But she would dare tell Draco that. "Draco it's early!" She whined.

"Yes but your father insisted I come get you." She raised an eyebrow why would her father be calling for her now? She groaned at the thought of it being lessons. Nevertheless she got out of bed and walked to her closet to dress. "Don't bother; the dark lord wanted you down there right away." Evelyn nodded and headed to the door. They walked in silence to the study. When they arrived Voldemort sat waiting for them. On the desk in front of him were seven gifts.

"My dear daughter would you care to explain this?" Evelyn's breathing became quick. Even from the distance Evie could read Harry Potter on one of the name tags.

"It's just a gift, he gives me one every year." Evelyn dared to glance at Draco. She could tell by the jeasouy6 in his eyes she couldn't look to him for support.

"Oh, good friends are you?" The mock politeness made her shiver. She didn't think this was fair, before the holidays she had no clue the dark lord was her father and Harry potter certainly didn't.

"My lord, if we could continue this without uninvolved parties?" She was not about to be punished for something she had no control over, much less having Mr. Malfoy and Draco watch. Voldemort raised an eye brow but none the less nodded to the others.

"But My lord!" Lucius protested, though it fell on deaf ears. Once she was sure they had left the area she turned back to the dark lord.

"I believe Harry has some kind of crush on me sir, he has given me something every year since my 2nd year when I started going to the Wesley's for Christmas." She hoped that the truth would be enough for him.

"The Wesley's, what on earth would you being doing there?" Evelyn Blinked a few times.

"I'm not really welcome to stay at the orphanage over the holidays; they tend to lock the doors just before I get back from work."

"Work?" Asked suddenly quite surprised.

"Yes I have to jobs."

"And why pray tell would you need those?"

"To pay for my Hogwarts supplies and clothes."

"The Orphanage should provi-"

"They don't, I get nothing from them, and I have been working since I was very young." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I work at the Leaky Cauldron and Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes. There is a gift there from Mr. Weasley; it's an internship in his department at the ministry." Voldemort was silent for a few moments. He was having a strange sensation. The fact that the orphanage would lock her out, and not pay for anything, the fact that she had been working at such a young age. It made his blood curdle.

"So the Weasley's have taken you in have they?" He inquired.

"I suppose…" Evelyn hesitated.

"And you felt the need to let them because?" He wasn't going to stop until he knew all the details. Evelyn sighed.

"Fred and George were my first friends at Hogwarts, my house rejected me because of my origins they decided I was the best target for hexes. Fred and George protected me. They invited me to their holiday after visiting me at the orphanage. They refused to let me go there over the holiday. They also gave me a job as soon as their shop opened." Voldemort absorbed everything she said. He was relieved that she didn't seem to have any connection to his enemy.

"Of course you realize I will need to see these gifts?" Evelyn nodded; she knew she wasn't leaving until that happened. So she began opening. Mr. Weasley was first, and like she had said it was an internship to his department at the Ministry. Next came the twins, both had sent fireworks which when opened went off immediately and spelt out sentences. Fred's said happy Christmas and George's said we miss you. The other two from them was actually jewelry, Fred sent earrings and George sent a matching bracelet. Mrs. Weasley sent her a scarf that was even Slytherin colors. Hesitating did not begin to describe Evelyn's movements as she moved toward Harry's present. She groaned when she opened it, a necklace from the boy who lived was the last thing she needed. More importantly why would he give her some as important as that? She looked up at her father to see him sneering at it. He quickly grabbed it from her and threw it into the fire. She stared slightly wide eyed as the metals melted into liquid making the necklace no more. She slightly cringed, how would she explain that? "That will be all daughter." Evelyn wasted no time in rushing out of the room. To her surprise she nearly tripped over her new cat on the way out the door.

"Oh hello kitty." It meowed at her in response. "Hmm I think you need a name… How about Tantor?" The cat purred and rubbed against her leg. "Tantor it is then." The rest of the day was uneventful. Draco seemed to stir clear of her the entire day. It wasn't until dinner rolled around that she even saw him. But even then he barely said a word. Evelyn didn't want to bother him if he was upset, it was better if he worked out his own problem. After deciding to leave him be, she retired to her room for the night. Being quite bored and still wide awake she found herself looking over the jewelry she had received. Fred and George knew her taste well. Gold earrings with a dark ruby stud, and a gold ruby studded bracelet to match. Of course there was one piece of jewelry that she could not observe. Harry Potter's necklace was probably nothing more than a few shards of silver covered by ash at the bottom of a fire place. She gave a great sigh.

"Day dreaming about scar head?" Draco drawled as he swaggered into the room. Though they hadn't spoken most of the day it was clear what had been swimming through his head all day.

"Well actually I was trying to think up a good story in case he asks about it." Evelyn again sighed; she was indeed in a tight spot. He couldn't exactly tell him her father Lord Voldemort through it in the fire. She had a feeling that would go over to well.

"Why?" Draco sat on the corner of her bed. The bed shifted under his weight. Evelyn began tracing the designs in her comforter.

"My father threw it in the fire." Though Evelyn couldn't see that his eyes suddenly brightened she could hear it in his tone.

"Simple, tell him you threw it in the fire because you don't like gits." Evelyn groaned he was not making this any easier.

"What a great help you are." She sneered and rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling. She couldn't seem to look at him. No that was a lie, she could look at him, and she just didn't want to risk him looking back. He hadn't truly looked him in the eye since their kiss together, and though other thoughts persist at the present time by no means had she forgotten it.

"Well there is always lying." Draco's voice cut the tension that seemed to settle between them.

"Huh?" She inquired. But no answer came. She sighed and spared a sneak of a glance toward him. Like her he was on his back staring at the ceiling. She crawled over to him and leaned over his frame. "Lie about what oh wise one?" Draco smirked at the adorable face above him. He ached to kiss those pouty lips. Though it seemed she was rather nervous about the whole thing. He had noticed that she hadn't looked him square in the eye since the night before.

"Tell the git you have a boyfriend and that he won't let you wear it." 'Boyfriend' the term seemed to stir something inside of him.

"Surely you realize how quickly he would learn otherwise." She giggled, and then playfully hit his arm.

"I dare you to do that again." Evelyn smirked. Just as she was going to strike Draco pounced! Evelyn squealed as she was suddenly flipped onto her back. Draco had her pinned underneath him. The feeling was no less then tremendous. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right then and there. But much to his frustration, he highly doubted his Evie would be ready for that. Still he needed to quench his thirst for her somehow. "Evie can I kiss you?" He could see her sudden intake of breath and she finally looked him in the eyes. If possible his thirst for her grew as he watch bite her lip out nervousness. He didn't waste a second after he saw her nod, he quickly close the gap between them. There was a moan from each of them, both seemed to have longer for this moment and desperate for more. Draco's tongue skimmed her rosy lips silently begging for entrance, which she granted. Their tongues hastily intertwined and danced together. They were brought to the very peak of bliss before they broke apart. "Evie please be my girlfriend. Evelyn froze; she stared wide eyed at him. Perhaps she had heard wrong. After all, his voice was very raspy after such a kiss.

"What?" Evelyn blinked several times to be sure it wasn't an illusion. Draco's eyes darkened for a second, hinting that he hadn't heard an answer that leased him. His heaving chest seemed to quicken ever so slightly. Was he nervous? Surely the great Slytherin Prince did not fear her rejection?

"I said, Evie please be my girlfriend." A frown graced his lips. This was not going as planned, they were already suppose to be kissing again when he had cooked this up in his brain.

"Draco I-"

"Cannot accept at this time." Evelyn least expected her father's stern voice to cut her off. Voldemort stood at the doorway with Lucius in tow. Though her father didn't look to upset, Lucius did. Evelyn thought for sure a vein in his head had burst, his whole face was red.

"But my lord!" Draco's voice was nothing short of shocked. In fact so was his face. It seemed that he didn't expect rejection from the dark lord. But that didn't make sense, was he not just nervous moments ago when he thought she would reject him? Why would the dark lord be any different?

"Don't disrespect the Dark Lord!" Lucius roared. Evelyn wiggled her way out from under Draco and took a sitting position on the bed. Draco glared underneath him the lack of body being there upseting him, but he too moved to a sitting position.

"Evelyn you have an assignment." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Assignment?" Her voice was suddenly very dull and provoked. Her whole demeanor changed as the seconds past. Her entire body seemed to be in defense mood now.

"Yes." Voldemort said firmly before moving into her room and conjuring a chair to sit before her.

"I don't believe I am a death eater." Her voice was very cold. Draco glanced over to his bride to be, she looked livid. He could understand why Voldemort intended to use her for something. Evelyn wasn't that kind of person that could mistreat others, especially if they hadn't done anything.

"Still as my daughter you are obligated to help the cause." Farther and daughter began a stare down. A silent fight for dominance. The tension began to fill the room.

"And if I don't wish to?" Evelyn challenged Suddenly Tantor jumped onto Evelyn's lap and also began to stare down the dark lord. It was his job to protect Evelyn and obviously he thought Voldemort was a threat. Draco almost felt like padding himself on the back for a job well done.

"My dear daughter why don't we make a deal?"


	9. Train Ride

Traveling back to Hogwarts had to be the most awkward time ever. Draco wouldn't even look at her and most of all the Slytherins were all gawking at her. It was annoying all she was doing was trying to read a book and still there was several faces pressed against the glass of the compartment. "Would you get the bloody hell away!" Blaise roared while beating on the glass windows. But that didn't seem to work. Getting a glimpse of Voldemort's daughter was apparently worth getting hexed over. Evelyn gave a huge sigh and turned towards the window, it didn't seem like she would be able to finish her book. "Bloody gawkers, I'll be hexing someone before this train ride is over." Blaise grumbled before sitting back down next to her. Ever since finding out that she was the dark lord's only child he had become like a big brother or like a bodyguard she couldn't decide which. She still felt a little bad for that poor first year he had thrown just because he had bumped into her. "Sorry 'bout them, they did the same thing when they found out about Draco being the heir to the Dark Lord." Evelyn nodded her head knowingly.

"Don't spew out rubbish!" Squawked Pansy who perched herself upon Draco's lap. Much to everyone's surprise he simply let her sit there. "They were much more impressed by the dark lord's heir than his daughter." She cooed and snuggled up nice and close to Draco. Evelyn glared at her feeling a pang of jealousy but said nothing.

"But wouldn't Evelyn become the heir now?" Asked Blaise confused. Evelyn shook her head.

"My father decided Draco would be a better heir." Pansy snickered and started to caress Draco's cheek. That was enough for Evelyn. She wasn't just going to sit there while they snogged each other. "I think I'll change into my robes now…" Evelyn didn't even wait for a response she just wanted out of that compartment. She didn't know what Draco was doing. Did he not like her anymore because of the deal with her father? Was it all was rouse to get in her pants anyway? Was he just pouting. Or perhaps trying to make her jealous? Wait when exactly did her life start to revolve around Draco Malfoy? She needed to just stop thinking about him and get the stupid deal done with! With a new streak of stubbornness she marched to the changing room.

"Is she gone?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time. He knew it was wrong but all he could do was sulk and try and make her feel bad. After he had been denied her by the dark lord he had stayed far away from her. Ignoring her existence and trying to make her upset by bringing Pansy around. Why he felt the need to sulk was beyond him. After all she had made the unbreakable vow, she was his, she just didn't know it yet. Still making her upset made himself feel better.

"Yes my Drakiepoo!" Cooed Pansy.

"Good." He gave Pansy a good shove knocking her off his lap and onto the floor. "Get out!" He spat out harshly. Pansy burst into tears before running out of the compartment. He might have been making Evelyn upset but that didn't mean he would put up with Pansy when he didn't need to. She only needed to be around long enough for Evelyn to get the point then she could drop dead for all he cared. Blaise had been staring at him this whole time. One minute Draco had been a sulking little baby and now he seemed almost perfectly fine. Blaise raised his eyebrow at his best mate.

"Mate, have you gone around the bend?" He had to have clearly missed something or his mate was completely mental.

What are you on about?" Draco asked raising his gaze from his magazine that he had started to read.

"Look I'm not daft as those two." Blaise pointed to Crabbe and Goyle. "What's going on with you and Evelyn?"

"Nothing…" He mumbled before returning to his magazine.

"Exactly, the night of the ball you two looked like you were going to snog each other's faces off!" Draco sighed, that night they did practically snog each other's faces off. But that stupid deal ruined everything! He sighed frustrated and ran hand through his hair. His mood seemed to be reflecting the weather. The cold drizzling weather only made him more unhappy. Why did the dark lord have to mess everything up!

"Blaise, I need to hex someone." Surely that would make him feel better. Blaise glanced out of the compartment window and smirked.

"Well you're in luck, here comes Potter and Weasely." Draco smirked as well and started to the door. With perfect timing Blaise slipped his foot under Weasely's effectively tripping him. Both boys laughed as they entered the hallway. The entire hallway joined in their laughter, well all but Potter and Weasely. "Having trouble walking in those hand me down shoes Weasel?" Blaise snickered. Ron jumped up and drew his wand and Harry followed.

"Piss off Zabani!" Yelled Ron. By this time his face was as red as his hair.

"How about you make me Weaselbe…" Blaise's voice held a dangerous tone to it. Like he was begging for him to try. However, Ron wasn't the one who responded. Harry Potter had stepped in front of his friend to defend Ron.

"You too much of a hero you can't let the weasel fight for himself?" Sneered Draco, he was just itching to hurt Potter, and not the usual way. He wanted to smash his face in with his bare hands just like a Muggle. It was Potter's fault everything was messed up between Evelyn and him. If it wasn't for him, it would've been Evelyn sitting on his lap today. Anger continued to swell up inside him. Then all at once the anger lashed out without his consent. Blood splattered, he felt a satisfying crunch, and Potter's wand hit the floor. Draco regained his control only to see Potter holding his nose in pain and blood was seeping through his fingers.

"Harry are you ok?" Draco's eyes shot up after hearing Evelyn's voice. It was music to his ears. Her eyes held Potter's and Draco could feel the anger swelling again. "Come on let's clean you up." Draco counted to twenty before storming back into the compartment. It wasn't long before Blaise followed, however Crabbe and Goyle decided to look for the trolley.

"What the bloody hell is she doing bein' all gaga with Potter?" Blaise asked completely confused. His Big brother routine was coming out again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Grumbled Draco. It seemed now his sour mood would continue for quite some time. Mean while in a compartment further down the train. Evelyn sat with Harry and Ron mending their wounds.

"Sorry bout them, they've been pretty grumpy as of late." Evelyn apologized. She then flashed them both a cute little smile, which instantly dissolved any anger they had left.

"Aw well, it wasn't your fault and you did patch us up." Harry mentioned shyly. It appeared that he couldn't function correctly while she was wearing the cute smile.

"You did it better than Hermione!" Said a very astounded Ron so was inches from Harry's face. Evelyn thought for a moment he might try poking Harry's nose. Evelyn giggled a bit making both boys blush. Had she always had this effect on men? She was never really that interested so she never took notice. But it would be something if she had that effect on Draco. She imagined he would look adorable blushing… Evelyn mentally shook her head. She couldn't be thinking those things! At least not yet…

"Speaking of that, you best get back to your girls, I'm sure they're wondering where you are." Both boys suddenly blushed a deeper shade of red before going into an instant reassurance bout.

"I don't have a girl-"

"Me and Her no way-"

"I'm completely free-"

"I'm more of a single kind of guy but-" Evelyn almost had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at them. They were fumbling with their speech so much that they couldn't get out one clear sentence.

"Don't be silly boys, come on let's go find them!" She grasped Harry's hand and started leading them to their compartment. Luckily she had passed earlier and knew where it was. She opened the door to find a full house. It was a wonder that two more people could fit in there. There was Luna and Alan snuggling in a corner apparently they had finally gotten together over the holiday. Neville Longbottom sat across from them looking rather sad. Ginny sat next to him and across from her was Hermione Granger. "Hello, I was wondering perhaps were you missing two companions?"

"Why yes we are thank you for returning them to us." Luna answered dreamily. "How was the Malfoy Christmas ball?" Evelyn mentally winced, that was something she didn't need brought up. But leave it to Luna to mention the awkward. Ron didn't seem to notice he instead rushed to Hermione.

"Hermione she can heal wounds better than you!"

"What?" Hermione asked in a slightly stern voice. Well at least that was two down.

"You went to the Malfoy Christmas ball?" Alan asked confused.

'I thought only purebloods were invited to that?" Neville asked. Evelyn could feel Harry staring at her. Probably hoping for some clue as if to say it wasn't true.

"Draco invited her as his date!" Luna said excitedly. "I think they make a good couple, since he's so nice to her." At this time she wished Luna was like a normal person and knew when to not say anything. But then she wouldn't be Luna and she wouldn't be her best friend.

"Were you really?" Harry asked astounded. Evelyn just nodded for lack of a better answer.

"So you're dating?" Ginny's voice suddenly popped into the conversation. The feeling of tension suddenly filled the compartment. Evelyn silently cursed, she had forgotten about Ginny's crush on Harry.

"No we are not, he asked me to the ball because Pansy could intimidate everyone else." That white lie seemed to do the trick. Everyone's fears were laid to rest. Well all but Ginny's whose fears only increased as did the tension. "But I should be getting back now." She began to leave when she realized Harry had yet to let go of her hand. "Oh I almost forgot!" She leaned forward and kissed the chosen one's cheek. "Thanks for the necklace it was beautiful." She whispered to him before taking her leave. Heading back to her own compartment she couldn't help but smile. She had only been back one day, but already she had made good progress. She couldn't believe her father made her do this. His words echoed in her mind.

"_Get close enough to Potter to find out what he's planning then you shall be free from the death eaters."_

It wasn't really asking much. It could have been so much worse. All she had to do was gain his trust. And since he already liked her that wouldn't be that hard. Arriving at the compartment door she became nervous. Draco was not a fan of this deal. They hadn't spoke in such a long time. After she had made the deal with her father they had gotten into a huge fight…

*****Flashback*****

Evelyn watched her father leave the room with a satisfied smirk. She sighed and waited for the door to close before turning to Draco. She was quite startled to a very livid glare aimed at her. "Do you have any bloody idea what you will have to do to get that kind of information out of scar head?" She closed her eyes and nodded slowly. Next thing she knew she was slammed against the wall and Draco had her pinned. "Does that make you happy knowing you will get to play kissy face with that disgusting git!" Evelyn was scared, she had never seen Draco like this before. Well actually she had… This was the way he was when someone crossed him. This was the way he was with everyone but her…

"Draco please don't hurt me…" She whimpered. Draco backed away suddenly and looked at her slightly softer.

"You know very well that I could never hurt you…" He whispered. Evelyn assumed he was calming himself.

"I know because of the vow." She took a step toward him. But that's all the further she got. After her last comment he suddenly looked even more furious than before and stormed out of the room.

*****End Flashback*****

That was the last time she spoke to Draco. He pretty much ignored her whenever she was near. The rest of their holiday Evelyn had almost wished to go to the orphanage she had felt so sad. She took a deep breath before entering the compartment.

"Evelyn where were you?" Asked Blaise. As if he didn't know. Evelyn rolled her eyes. Why was he being so protective. It's not like Harry was going to hurt her.

"Fixing Harry's nose." She looked around the compartment. Where was Draco? Why wasn't he there? Something inside of her panicked. She didn't like being in a fight with him.

"After Draco did such a good job breaking it!" Blaise sulked. But she let it slide. No use defending Harry, not when there was so much friction between the two groups.

"What happened anyway?"

"Not too sure, I was picking on weasel and not a lot was said. Draco just wound up and beat the bogies right out of him." Evelyn nodded in understanding. Once more she looked around the compartment. It was just the two of them. Blaise sensed her confusion.

"The two block heads went to find the trolley, Pansy well who cares and Draco said he needed to enter... tain… himself…" Blaise realized his mistake as he finished his sentence. Evelyn looked between livid and about to cry. Blaise didn't know whether to hold her or back away. Evelyn felt like a complete fool. To him she was just another conquest. All those nice words were just to get what he wanted. How could she have let herself get side tracked like that? Well no more! She would finish this little deal and help Draco with whatever he needed and be done with them! She had worked too hard to let them screw it up for her! STUPID DRACO MALFOY!


	10. How my boyfriend makes me feel

Sorry about the wait! We were building a deck and Grrrr! Lol there was no time for anything else but you will be happy to know the next chapter after this is written I just need to type it so it should be up shortly.

February… March… Evelyn watched the months go by. She watched as he and Draco drifted further apart. Draco was always with some new girl and ignored Evelyn when ever their paths crossed. Evelyn was now dating Harry golden boy Potter. She had been for at least a month, but her plan wasn't going to well. Hermione made Harry sit clear of any subject concerning her father. Not the she ever really asked. She didn't want them to be suspicious. But she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Every time Harry held her or kissed her she got a horrible pain in her chest. Maybe she was being dramatic. After all many girls would give their left arm to date the chosen one. And Harry was really sweet. However, he was also very protective. Always talking about protecting her. She didn't need him to protect her. And if any one was going to protect her it would be Draco. "Good Morning." Evelyn held in her wince as a sharp pain ripped through her chest from Harry's morning kiss.

"Morning…" mumbled Evelyn. As always they greeted each other at the doors of the great hall. Next they would split for breakfast . He sat with his friends and Evelyn would sit with Alan or Blaise. Not that she ever really had an appetite. That morning was no different. She sat next to Alan, ate a few bites of toast, and listened as he talked about quidditch. Across the table sat the bad boys of the school. The Prince sat with a girl practically laying in his lap. Blaise sat across from him with Goyle on one side and Crabbe on the other.

"Hey have you noticed that Evelyn girl looks a little sickly?" The girl asked before feeding Draco a bite of toast. Draco tensed but said nothing. The group glance down the table. It was true Evelyn looked very pale and had dropped at least 20 pounds. Blaise frowned, he had already noticed a few weeks ago but had hoped she would snap out of this weird depression. Sadly no, and if random people were starting to notice then it was becoming a problem.

"Heh, maybe her home life is too much for her." Pansy cackled. Pansy hit the nail right on the head. Even if she didn't really care. Draco however was having a tough time ignoring her now. It slightly bugged him that she looked so terrible. He felt like a million Cructiatus curses were hitting him straight in the chest. But why did he feel that way he couldn't be sure. After all she was just a silly girl. The prefect bride for him, but that doesn't mean he had to be a doting husband. If she was a good girl she would be treated well. Such was the way of the Purebloods. Then again, he wasn't about to have his bride look sickly. She was to be the most prized trophy of all time. So he would need to help her get better. He groaned, why did he always have to make things better? Could nobody fix things themselves? He ran his hand through his hair, he had a feeling he would be in a crummy mood for a while.

After breakfast Evelyn went straight to class. Less chance she would see the chosen one and then have to play kissy face. She hated doing it. She felt nothing but disgust while kissing him. Not that he was horrible, just didn't do anything for her. Which she wasn't sure why. Sure he was wasn't an amazing kisser, but he was good looking and very sweet. He seemed to care a lot about her. So… then why was there nothing there? Evelyn shook her head she needed to focus on her mission and not on boys. Of course it was quite difficult to try anything with Hermione there. She was like a vulture! She tried to ruin any alone time they had. Not that Evelyn really minded too much. But her mission depended on weaseling information out of him and that was rather difficult while being watched. However that night Harry was suppose to convince Hermione that he would be doing homework in the Common room. After seeing no reason to guard him Her and Ron would hopefully leave for the Library. After the coast was clear he was to meet her in an empty class room. Evelyn waited dully for her 'beloved boyfriend' to meet her. There was no sign of him. She sighed, she had been standing there for at least ten minutes. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a rose. A yellow rose was floating in mid air. It was approaching her quickly. It stopped and hover right in front of her.

"Hi!" Harry popped out right behind the flower causing Evelyn to scream. Harry began laughing.

"Bloody hell Harry you scared the magic right out of me!" Evelyn gasped and franticly tried to get her breathing under control. Harry chuckled a bit more before clearing his throat.

"Sorry bout being late Hermione didn't believe me at first. So shall we start?" Evelyn nodded and entered the classroom. Harry was having trouble in potions and Evelyn said she would help. However, helping the golden boy was rather difficult. He was not that great at potions. In fact, he sucked!

"Harry it's not that hard just think of it like this…" Harry listened more closely eager to get answers. An hour later Harry's homework was done.

"thank Evelyn, if you ever need Defense against the Dark arts help I'd be happy to show you how it's done." Harry gave off a very arrogant tone. It made Evelyn smile. Not that she would ever need help with that class it was one of her favorites and best.

"Thank you." She briefly eyed his books. He had others than his schools books. It wasn't like him to check out others. "What else are you studying for?" She noticed his posture change instantly. He was squirming like a worm. Evelyn hoped he would never be interrogated because he really was a terrible liar.

"Just some things for Professor Dumbledore." Evelyn could have banged his head on the table. Why couldn't he just say it? He was practically giving it away anyway.

"What kind of things?" Evelyn giggled for good measure. It was important to keep it light so he didn't suspect that she was digging for information.

"Look Evelyn, I really want to tell you but it's too dangerous." Evelyn felt like she had just been hit dead on by the Knight Bus. "You could get hurt because of me so I can't tell you." She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She was stuck being a death eater because he decided to be noble! Well he could just piss off! "Evelyn I better get back now, or Hermione will have a search party out." He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. Evelyn watched him rush off to his friends. She was left all alone to drowned in her own despair. She didn't want to be a death eater. She didn't want to be a part of the Pureblood life. She wanted nothing more to live a normal life. Though now that seemed like a mere fantasy. The walk to the dungeons seemed to take forever. Her head was pounding, her stomach was grumbling, and her eyes were drooping. Then darkness….

"Oi Alan, have you seen Evelyn this mooring?" Blaise was determined to have her sit next to him and eat a whole meal.

"Haven't you heard?" Blaise shrugged his shoulders hinting that he didn't have a clue. "She was found passed out near the Common Room, it's so serious that she was sent to St. Mungos." Blaise sprinted off to the Great Hall. He needed to tell Draco the news. He was the only one that could contact the dark lord.

"Draco!" Blaise sprinted down the table to the end where Draco was being 'entertained.' Blaise glared at the pair and shouted one more time. "Draco!" A very annoyed Slytherin Prince turned to Blaise.

"This better be bloody good!" Blaise gulped. Everyone in Slytherin knew to never interrupt Draco when he was with a girl. It was almost a death wish! However, Blaise was sure Draco would want to know about this.

"I need to talk to you over there." Draco grumbled but hopped up anyway.

"What do you want!" He whispered harshly as they reached their corner.

"Evelyn is at St. Mungos!" Draco didn't move, breath, or even blink. A horrible feeling started to form in his gut. He didn't know what it was, perhaps the vow was acting up? He must have been dazed for to long because he felt himself being poked. "Ah mate?"

"When did this happen?" He asked while suddenly coming back to reality.

"Last night, she apparently collapsed on her way to the dungeon. I thought you would want to know because…" The rest of Blaise's sentence fell on deaf ears. Draco had too many thoughts going through his head to be worried about anything else. Like why did they send her to St. Mungos? Surely Madam Pomfrey could have handled something as fickle as Evelyn passing out. There had to be a reason for sending her to St. Mungos. What did Dumbledore have up his sleeve? His thought process stopped. The Dark lord would want to hear about this. He had to send an owl right away.

Evelyn groaned. Her head felt like it had been beaten with a bulger. Her eye's eyes heavy, almost as if they were being forced shut. When she finally mange to get them open, she was surrounded by the pure whiteness of the room. She didn't recognize where she was. It wasn't the Hogwarts hospital wing. "Ah I see your awake." Evelyn did however recognize that voice. But then again, who could forget Dumbledore's voice?

"Where am I?" Evelyn managed to croak out.

"St. Mungos."

"What happened?" Her eyes fixed on Dumbledore who was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"You were found four days ago passed out in a empty corridor." Evelyn's eyes went wide. She had been out for four days! No wondered her voice was so coarse. "You were sent here because something told me you needed a break from Hogwarts life." Evelyn suddenly couldn't hold his gaze any longer. "Is it just me or have you lost your appetite lately?" Evelyn breathed in deeply.

"It must just be you professor." She grumbled. How did he always seem to know what was going on?

"Of course of course, being a simple teenage girl you are under no added pressures of the outside world. Lucky you are not to have your life turned upside down and shaken." Evelyn just stared at him. He of course hit the nail on the head and seemed to know more than he was letting on.

"Professor Dumbledore, how do you always know these things?"

'Haven't the foggiest." He suddenly stood and gathered his things to leave. "I do hope this will help you get better." Evelyn looked down. No this would not help her get better, but simply delay it. With out that information she would no doubt only get worse. "Ah, well I leave you to work things out. I must return to Hogwarts: Your soon to be ex-boyfriend is waiting for me. We are continuing our search for Voldemort's Horcrux's" Evelyn stared at him for moment before her eyes started watering.

"Professor why?" She sobbed in joy.

"Because I know you will one day return the favor ten fold." Without another word he left, leaving Evelyn with tears streaming down her face.

Draco suddenly felt a great weight off his shoulders. He knew Evelyn suddenly felt better about something. That gave him some peace in his raging mind. It was bugging him that he had no clue what was happening with his bride to be. It had been almost a week and no body had told them anything. And that bloody Potter acting all depressed over 'his' woman being ill. The urge to hex him had been worse then usual. Claiming Draco's bride as his own! The bastard had a death wish and Draco was dying to grant it. Evelyn was his and his alone! No one would take what was his! He gripped his wand tightly as he walked behind the golden trio. Draco nearly let out the killing curse when he heard him sigh sadly. "Ah just the very students I was looking for." Both Slytherins and Gryffindors stopped at the sound or Dumbledore's voice. "You are all friends of Evelyn correct?" Both groups nodded. "Well then if you would like to visit her, she will be taking visitor's of the course of next week. No more than three visitors at a time please. If you would like to visit please come see me." Draco frowned when he saw that Potter quickly perked up from his somber mood.

"Isn't that great, Evelyn will probably be excited to see us I'm sure she's bored." Draco nodded his head in a agreement with Blaise though he surely doubted it was true. He was probably the last person she wanted to see. Then he had a great Idea! He knew what would make her happy to see him but he needed the ok of the Headmaster first.

Sorry that this one didn't have much going on but stories do need fillers the next one however is better. And it will be up soon! So please Review! I love them!


	11. Visitors!

Told you the next one would be up very soon! It's still nothing very exciting but I'm getting there! Please enjoy!

Evelyn watched the nurses come and go out. She was slowly going stir crazy. She had nothing to do and she had no idea when she would be allowed to leave. Evelyn sighed as another nurse came in. She swore they were doing this to tease her. "Miss you have a visitor from the Orphanage." Evelyn cringed, just what she needed someone to tell her how worthless she was. In entered a older looking man in fine dress robes. Evelyn cocked her head to the side, she had never seen this man before. "I'll leave you two alone." The man smirked as soon as the door closed.

"Now then down to business." Evelyn eyed him, his voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?"

"Please Evelyn I only have a hour and I would rather not waste it while you try and figure out who I am." Evelyn's eye's grew wide his voice became quite clear now. Voldemort's was sitting at her bedside! He did wait for her to say anything just began to explain. "Draco sent word to me, which put Narcissa into a bloody fit. I am here to check on your progress in our little deal." Of course that's what he would want, it's certainly not to check on his only bloodline left. Evelyn sighed and began to explain.

"They are in search of your Horcrux's.." Evelyn couldn't really identify the emotions running along Voldemort's face, but she doubted they were pleasant. "I didn't get much information because he was worried that I would get hurt. I also believe that they are mainly just assuming because Harry has been doing a lot of studying and he takes 'special classes' with Dumbledore every once in a while."

"How did you get that kind of information out of him?" He raised an eyebrow. Evelyn blocked her mind. She didn't need him to know that Dumbledore himself gave her the information. She knew that wouldn't sit well with him. Evelyn guessed he had tried to enter her mind and failed because he quickly changed moods.

"Who could say no to this face." Evelyn pouted for effect. Voldemort chuckled then rose from his chair.

"Very well, our deal is done I will not make you a death eater. Now I must return, I now have many things to see to." he then left Without so much as a farewell, or even get well. A few minutes passed. Just enough time for Evelyn to finally relax and boredom to set in again. Knock came at the door. Evelyn frowned at it. Now what?

"Uh come in?" Evelyn eyed the door.

"Haven't seen you in a hospital bed since Hogwarts when you help test our products!" Evelyn's eyes snapped to the two sets of ginger locks. Fred and George smiled at her.

"Yeah you looked far worse then." Chuckled George. Both their arms were full of candy and flowers. Evelyn's face lit up. Her two best friends were just what she needed to make her feel better. All of her troubles seemed to melt away.

"Fred, George how did you know I was here?" she hadn't sent owl's to anyone and she doubted Draco would inform them.

"Ron said something about Harry being all put out because you were in here." Fred answered while flopping down on the bed.

"Yeah wouldn't stop seems he's a bit annoying." George set all the flowers by the window. "Speaking of that, Harry-"

"Doesn't seem like your type." Fred finished his brothers sentence.

" Well of course he's not my type, not when I have you two charming men around! Now don't I get a hug?" The twins leaned in and Evelyn was surrounded with warmth and protection. But as the saying goes all good things must come to an end. They had to pull away some time, although anytime was too soon for Evelyn. But she hid her sadness straight away and began a new conversation. "So how's the shop?"

"business is booming." Said Fred.

"We're going to need lots of help this summer." smiled George.

"That's great I can't wait to start, it's way better then classes." Evelyn groaned. "Just thinking of all the homework I'll have to catch up on makes me sick all over again." George and Fred made eye contact.

"So, why are you here? You don't look that sick."

"You've just lost a ton of weight and you look like you haven't slept in weeks, what's bothering you?" Evelyn cringed, she knew she couldn't avoid that subject for long. They were her best friends, they knew her better than anyone.

"Nothing anymore, it's all over now and I'll be fine." She hoped that would convince them. Sadly from the look in their eyes she was only so luckily. They would drop it for now, but not for long. They talked for hours laughing and joking the whole time. Evelyn realized how much she missed hanging out with them after they left that night. She was even more bored. Evelyn learned over the course of the next week that sleeping was the only thing to do at a hospital. Good thing she had a lot to catch up on. The good news was she would being heading back to Hogwarts in three days. Sadly though all good news comes with some bad. Evelyn was also informed that Hogwarts was allowing a few students each day to visit. And she just knew Harry would be one of them. She often felt kind of bad for always dreading seeing him. A sat for many hours trying to see something narrative in him. She had no luck so far. Nothing seemed to work. Harry just simply wasn't her type. A knock broke her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

"Miss there are some students from Hogwarts here to see you." Evelyn watched grimly as the golden trio walked through the door. Hermione and Ron were holding books and Harry was holding yellow roses. Evelyn almost gagged at the sight. She hated yellow roses.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione was the first to speak. Ron was busy drooling over the candy and Harry was staring at her.

"Loads better now."

"I hope you don't mind but I brought your homework." All the books were then set on a nearby table. "If it were me I wouldn't want to fall behind." Evelyn smiled that was such a Hermione thing to say.

"Thanks, it will give me something to do."

"I brought you these!" Harry's thrusted out and the yellow roses were then inches from Evelyn's face.

"Um great, why don't you put them by Fred and George's" The trio looked at the several piles of black and red roses.

"Black roses?" Ron asked dumbly. Evelyn shook her head as if saying not to ask.

"Well Harry your's certainly add some color!" Hermione said cheerfully. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Hey Evelyn do you think…" Ron drifted off while looking down.

"Yes you can have some candy." Evelyn rolled her eyes then smiled, Ron could be so funny some times, and he didn't even know it.

"Well we have to get back now they only give us an hour but I'll try to come back again ok?" Harry said while heading for the door.

"You know I'm coming back in about three days right?" it was too late the lot had already gone. Evelyn would have been sad if it weren't for Hermione. Now she had something to do. She just hoped she could catch up on here homework before she went back. During the next day Evelyn spent it working on her studies, she had so much to do she barely notice anyone enter or leave the room. It wasn't until one actually pinched her to get her attention did she notice. "Ouch!" Evelyn head snapped up at the nurse. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry miss but I called your name seven times. You have two visitors from Hogwarts." Evelyn curiously looked up at the door. Blaise smirked as he walked in.

"You always do get engrossed with your studies, it makes my head hurt." Evelyn smiled back. She hadn't expected Blaise to visit. There was a flash of blonde at the door that made her smile drop. The absolute last person she expected to see came walking into the room. Draco Malfoy swaggered in with his usual arrogance.

"Hi …" She mumbled out. He nodded his reply. Blaise glanced back and forth between them. He couldn't believe how tense it was. He cleared his throat in hopes it would cut through some of it.

"What homework are you working on?"

"Charms." Evelyn set her book to the side. She wouldn't get much done with the tension.

"We- well I would have been here yesterday but the golden trio beat me to the sign up deal and well I figured you'd want to spend some time with Potter." Blaise seemed desperate to keep a conversation going. Evelyn felt bad for him. It must have been so awkward to sit in a room full of so much tension. However Evelyn couldn't help cringing from the name Potter. Blaise noticed and drop yet another subject. His eyes then traveled to Draco who was eyeing all of the candy. "Whoa! Where did you get all of those?" Evelyn followed his gaze and smiled.

"Fred and George came to visit, they brought me the candy and most of the flowers." Blaise nodded in understanding. Then his face srunged up in confusion.

"Who gave you the yellow one. It looks out of place."

"Harry did…" Draco's face became red. Evelyn and Blaise watch in slight fear. Neither of them found Draco's temper to be enjoyable.

"Well I think I'm going to visit my grandfather while I'm here." Blaise quickly dashed out of the room. Leaving Evelyn alone with a very angry Draco. She continued to watch him stare viciously at that single yellow rose. She decided she better do something before he snapped.

"You can get rid of it if you want…" Draco's head snapped in Evelyn's direction. She had gone back to her studies.

"What?"

"The yellow rose, you can get rid of it if you want. I can't stand yellow. If the boy knew me at all he would know that." Draco stared at her. Was she for real? Could he really rip it to shreds like he wanted? Though it didn't mean the same thing. Even if she let him, she was just allowing it because of the flowers color not the meaning behind it. He wanted to burn it in front of that bloody scar head's face!

"Ouch!" Draco yelped and rubbed his arm. Evelyn had crawled over to him and reached out to pinch him. "What the bloody hell was that for!"

"Well you were staring out into space with the meanest look in your eyes. I was afraid you were going to Dementor on all my flowers." Draco noticed how close she was to him. He hadn't been that close to her in so long. He had forgotten what it was like. All of the sudden urges he got. The urge to keep her near him. The urge to urge to hold her. The urge to kiss her. Merlin did he want to kiss her!

"Uh sorry." Evelyn nodded then moved to pick up the yellow rose. She held it between them. Draco was sort of confused. Well he was until suddenly the flower burst into flames and shriveled up in Evelyn's hand. Then he was just plain stumped.

"I've wanted to do that since he gave it to me…" Evelyn whispered.

"Wow you must really not like yellow…" Draco whispered back. He liked his lips. Did she have to whisper? It only made the urge stronger.

"Some thing like that…" Evelyn moved back to her pervious spot on the bed, breaking the spell she cast on Draco.

"So how are things going with that deal?" Draco had never once asked her about the deal with her father. He knew what it was of course which is what caused him to ignore her. He knew to get that information she would have to get very close to Potter. He couldn't stand to see that happen so he got mad and simply ignored her. Since he was busy ignoring her he never bothered to help or ask how it was going.

"Just fine." Draco didn't figure he'd get much of an answer out of her but he had to at least try.

"Oh I brought you something!" He suddenly raced out of the room. Evelyn stared after him. "I had to beg Dumbledore but he finally agreed to let me bring him." Draco carried in a kennel. Evelyn's face brightened immediately.

"Tantor!" Draco opened the cage and the black cat raced over to her. She hugged him tightly. She had missed him dearly. "Thanks for bringing him."

"That bloody cat has been making the worst racket every night!" Blaise cursed as he suddenly appeared in the room again.

"Oh really?"

"The first couple night I wanted to kill him. It wasn't until Draco brought him to his room that he clamed down a bit." Blaise glanced between the two. The tension was still there but far less then before. He also noticed the yellow rose was gone. "The nurse just told me our time is up." Evelyn frowned. She didn't want them to go. They were company she didn't mind.

"When will you get to come back?" asked Draco, he to looked down.

"In a day or two." Both boys seemed happier after that comment. With spirits lifted they headed to the door. Blaise walked out first. "Oh wait!" Evelyn called after them. Draco paused and turned. "I need to ask you something!"

"What?"

"How do you break up with someone?" Draco's face broke out into his famous smirk before he walked out of the door. Evelyn smiled she guessed she would be seeing that smirk a lot more again.

Well another chapter finished. Don't forget to tell me what you thought! Please Review I love getting them!


	12. How good it feels to free from you!

Chapter 12! Sorry took so long. I lost the note book it was written in! Along with three others… I hope you enjoy and please remember to Review. I love getting them. Thank you to all of those who have already!

"How about nagging at him, guys hate nagging." Evelyn put her head on the table and began to bang it.

"I don't think will work." She groaned. Blaise wasn't helping too much.

"Oh I know, tell him you've become a big you know who supporter!" Blaise laughed at his own joke. Evelyn however did not find it as amusing.

"Well what do you do?" Blaise stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn looked confused. She lifted her head up and looked across the table at him.

"What do you say when you break up with all those girls?"

"I don't say anything I just move on." Blaise shrugged. Apparently he didn't see a problem. Evelyn on the other hand felt her eye twitch with frustration.

"Well that would explain why every girl you break up with cries for days." Blaise smirked quite proud of himself. Evelyn flicked some of her breakfast at him.

"Better watch out, what would Draco say if he saw that?" Taunted Blaise. To show him she didn't care she flicked some more food at him.

"You should eat that instead of flicking it at Blaise." Draco said sternly as he sat down next to his best friend. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes mother." he glared at her but said nothing. He wasn't sure what he all could say. They're relationship had just started to heal and he didn't feel like tempting fate. Sure she was his, but she didn't know it. And he didn't really want to put up with the mess that telling her would create, well not just yet anyway. Abby, his latest conquest sat down next to him. She instantly started snuggling up to him. Blaise met Evelyn's gaze. He watched as her light mood disappeared.

"Good morning Draco, I missed you…" She pulled him into a snogging session.

"Hey Evelyn ask Draco what you asked me!" Blaise said quite suddenly. Draco pulled away and looked over at Evelyn.

"No that's ok. I better get to class." Evelyn rushed off to Double Transfiguration. Draco stared after her.

"As I was saying, I missed you last night, how come you haven't asked me to spend the night with you lately?" She pouted for more effect. Draco shrugged her off and started eating. Abby didn't seem to like that. "Draco answer me!" she hissed. Blaise glanced over at Draco. He was never one to let a female push him around. Of course neither did he, but Draco was a little more testie. The only Pureblood female that escaped Draco's wrath was Evelyn.

"I haven't asked you to come because you bore me and I have no further use for you." Draco whispered before standing and leaving. Abby was absolutely flabbergasted. She had never been rejected by a boy before never mind being dumped. Needless to say it didn't sit well with her. She glared after Draco's disappearing form.

Draco began roaming the corridors. He didn't feel like heading to class early but he didn't want to head back to the Great Hall either. He passed an empty classroom and froze. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two students. He smirked hoping they were Gryffindors and he could give them detention. Yelling at first year Gryffindors was by far the best part if being a prefect. He slinked over to the door to spy on his prey before pouncing. However, it wasn't two first years. It was Evelyn and Potter. Draco glared at Harry. The only reason she was even around him was because of the ridiculous deal she made with the dark lord.

"Listen Harry I brought you here because I wanted to tell you something." Harry looked lost. For that matter so did Draco. "Harry… I think we should break up!" Both Harry's and Draco's eyes widened.

"What, why?"

"The whole thing with Voldemort is just too much for me to handle." Evelyn prayed he wouldn't question her too much. After all she was lying through her teeth.

"I can't help my destiny." He grumbled.

"Yes, but that destiny is keeping you from trusting me and that will just make us drift further apart." Evelyn looked him square in the eye, daring him to argue. Evelyn inwardly did a small happy dance. There was no way he would tell her anything so he couldn't argue. It was the perfect out. Evelyn smiled to herself. In her mind she was running through a meadow screaming 'I'm free!'

"I trust you! I'll prove it, I'll tell you about it!" Evelyn's beautiful daydream shattered into a million pieces. The bells chimed signaling the start of class. "Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight and I'll prove it." Harry quickly ran off, leaving a very thunder struck Evelyn behind.

"Eh, wait that's not how that was supposed to go…" she could have fallen over in confusion. However, the sound of snickering brought her back to bitter reality. She stepped out of the room and looked around. No one was there. Evelyn was just about to let it go when she a gasp. She looked the corner and there sat Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall gasping for air because he was laughing so hard. "Draco what are you doing here!"

"That was… Hilarious!" he hunched over and began gasping harder.

"If you don't stop laughing I'll give you something to gasp about!" Evelyn stomped her foot and pouted for effect. Now normally such a thing wouldn't work. He was after all a Malfoy. However, he had a lot of ground to make up with her. So Draco collected himself. After they were both sure Draco wouldn't break out laughing again Evelyn spoke. "What were you doing spying on me like that?"

'I actually thought you were first years and I was going to have some fun." Evelyn raised an eyebrow as if to say she didn't believe him.

"So I eavesdropped what's the big deal?"

"Because you shouldn't be spying on me."

"It was an accident!" Draco's temper started to flare. He didn't like being yelled at be her. Half of his mind kept telling him that she was beneath him. He was the man and she was the woman and she needed to be submissive. But the other half kept reminding him how raw their relationship was. He felt like pulling out his hair.

"Well you didn't need to laugh…" Evelyn again pouted. Draco sighed. Why did all girls have such dramatic mood swings?

"It was funny!" She pouted even more. Draco had to resist a strong urge to slam her against the wall and kiss those pouty lips right off her face. "Fine if I help you get rid of the little puke will you forgive me?" Evelyn glanced up at Draco in shock. He could help her? Evelyn quickly nodded eager to hear more. "Alright what you have to do is convince Ginny Weasely to go in your place tonight and tell him how she feels." She blinked a few times not understanding. "Look, the little weasel has been in love with scar head for years, and he had a thing for her before you came along." Evelyn was stunned; she didn't think Draco paid that much attention to Harry. His plan was actually really good. She had to admit she was impressed. So now she had to convince Ginny. Evelyn was sure that would be no cake walk. When would she get her alone? They had no classes together. Plus she had no clue what to say to her. Transfiguration was spent trying to figure out what to say to her. Potions was spent trying to figure out a way to get her alone. It wasn't until the bell chimed that she got her answer. As she was walking to meet Luna she met Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss O'Connell I was wondering if you would deliver this to a student for me. You see I have an urgent game of wizard's chess with one of the garden gnomes. As you are in the same year I thought it best to ask you."

"Sure Professor." Evelyn was ready to leap over mountains for this man. Delivering a paper was the least she could do.

"Ah, you're too kind." He left just as mysteriously as he came. Evelyn stared after him for a moment then looked down at the envelope. Why didn't he use an owl? Not that she minded. She looked to see who the envelope was addressed to and she nearly fell over. The name Ginny Weasely was written in his crisp neat cursive.

"How does he do that?" She said to Luna, who of course had no idea what she was talking about but answered none the less.

"I know what you mean. Garden gnomes are fantastic chess players." Evelyn smiled. Oh how amazing her friend was.

"Hey Luna do you know what class Ginny has next?"

"Yes." Evelyn waited… Luna began walking away. She chased after her.

"Care to tell me what that is?"

"Oh sure, I have the next two classes with her. Charms and Divination."

"Thanks got to run!" She sprinted down the hall heading for lunch. She figured she catch her before their next class. This meant she'd have to catch her as she left the Great hall. At lunch Evelyn watched her like a hawk. She didn't want to miss her chance. When she saw the ginger haired girl start to leave she hurried to follow her. "Hey Ginny, how are you?" Ginny shot her a glare but said nothing. "Great to hear, so I have something for you." Evelyn held out the envelope for her to grab. She eyed it wearily. "It's from Professor Dumbledore." Ginny didn't hesitate after that. She snatched the letter out of Evelyn's hand a ripped it open. She looked puzzled for a moment but the look was soon gone. Evelyn was going to lose her chance if she didn't say something quick. "So do you hate me because I'm dating Harry?" She wanted to hit herself. Sure she needed to say something, but it didn't need to be that obvious! She watched Ginny's eyes grow wide. She began stuttering and blushing.

"T-that's n-not t-true!"

"You know I always felt bad for dating him when I knew you liked him…" Evelyn gave her best ashamed look before dramatically sighing. Sure she knew she was laying it on thick, but she wasn't about to stop if the girl was falling for it. Her freedom was riding on this!

"Really?" Ginny seemed slightly disbelieving.

"Defiantly, sometimes I think he's not really happy with me…"

"But Harry loves you!" Evelyn shook her head.

"Not as much as you, I bet if you tried to kiss him he'd let you." Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of Evelyn. As if she blinked she'd disappear. "Have you ever told him your feelings?"

"Of course not!"

'Then how do you know that he doesn't like you better?" Ginny opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "That's what I thought you don't know do you." Evelyn smirked. She could practically see the wheels turning in Ginny's head. The girl didn't know what to say, think, or do. "I don't think I can keep going knowing that he might love someone else." Ginny looked horrified now.

"But what can I do about it?"

"Tell him how you feel. If he accepts you then I guess I was right. If he rejects you I was right." Evelyn bit her lip like she always did when nervous. This was a huge shot in the dark. She did everything so fast; she should have worked out this plan a little more. But she couldn't help it. She didn't want to be in this situation anymore. She didn't want to be living a lie. Suddenly Ginny exhaled. She had reached a decision.

"This is completely mad, but alright." They shook hands to seal the deal.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight at midnight, Dumbledore asked me to help Harry in the Astronomy tower." Ginny walked away just as the bells chimed. Evelyn however stood there with her mouth wide open. How did he do it! How did he always know!

"Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth or something?" Draco's voice rang through Evelyn's ears. She snapped out of her days and glared at him.

"No I was mocking you!" Draco winced.

"Ouch, I guess you haven't forgiven me yet."

"No but I'll let you know if I ever do." She left him standing there fuming and was quite pleased with herself. After this morning's display and then eavesdropping on her, she wasn't really that keen on him. Besides she had bigger things to worry about then forgiving a lying arrogant jerk. She nodded to herself and stomped down the corridor.

The rest of the day Evelyn was a nervous wreck. She was completely impatient. She just wanted it to be midnight so she would know if the plan worked or not. And of course the day couldn't possibly go any slower. As she was dismissed from defense against the dark arts her last class, she felt a great need to hex every clock in the school. The fact that it was Friday gave her no comfort. At least she had homework to make time go by faster. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her face scrunched up as she stared straight ahead. Did she really just think that? Evelyn violently shook her hear. There would be no more of that! No way was she going to start acting like Hermione. However, she had to do homework. She was still behind. Sadly and slowly Evelyn set out for the library. Of course on a Friday it was practically empty. Most students were already enjoying the weekend. They would all be here Sunday scrambling to get their homework done. Evelyn picked a random table and plopped down. She spread out all of her books and dug in. As always she got lost in her studies. A marching band could go through and she wouldn't even glance up. That is until they rip the parchment out of her hand.

"Seriously Evelyn you creep me out when you get so lost in your homework!"

"Yes you've told me that, can I have my paper back now Blaise?" Blaise smirked devilishly.

"What if I wanted to rip it up?"

"I would remind you how close I am to the Weasely twins." Evelyn inwardly smirked as his grin shrank into a terrified frown. He dropped the parchment on the table. 'I was only reading it over, I'm done anyway." She stood and began stretching. It was a good feeling knowing she was now all caught up.

"I'd hope so; you've been here for hours! I've already had Quidditch practice!" Evelyn glanced up at the clock. It was nine O'clock; Madame Pince was ushering students out of the library.

"I suppose I missed dinner…" Evelyn stomach growled in sadness.

"By a long shot, but we could always go to the kitchens." Evelyn nodded and followed Blaise. The whole way there her stomach made a fuss. She barely stepped into the kitchen and an elf stood there ready to take her order. "That was fast." Mumbled Blaise.

"No sir, we could hear her stomach down the hall." Evelyn turned red. She hoped no one else heard it. "Miss O'Connell what can I get for you?" Squeaked a cute little elf.

"Just a sandwich curly, thank you." The little elf gushed for a few minutes before scurrying off. Moments later she was back with Evelyn's dinner. She was so hungry she didn't even bother finding a spot to sit the floor was fine with her. She sat happily on the floor munching on her sandwich.

"Don't you want to sit at a table at least?" Blaise looked astounded that she was able to eat on the floor.

"No I'm fine."

"Isn't that dirty?" Evelyn almost choked. He was like a little kid doing magic for the first time. She had forgot how different they're backgrounds were. She then fell over laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You!" She gasped trying to catch her breath. Blaise looked confused making her start a whole new laughing fit. The little moment they shared in the kitchen basically set the mood for the rest of the night. Evelyn couldn't remember when she had last laughed that much. The whole night was so fun she forgot all about Ginny and Harry. In fact, it wasn't until the next morning when she found Harry waiting for her outside the Slytherin Common room that she remembered.

"Evelyn can we talk for a minute?" he signaled her over. She sighed about trudged over anyway, hoping it would be quick.

"Harry if this is about last night I'm really sorry, I was doing my homework and just forgot."

"No not about that." He pulled her into a corner away from prying ears. "Last night I discovered I've been lying. To you and to me. I feel terrible s I need to make this right." He took a deep breath. "We should break up." It took everything in her not to burst with glee. The word freedom kept flashing in her mind.

"Ok."

"Ok, that's it?"

"Harry, if you recall yesterday I tried to dump you. Why would one day make a difference?" She didn't give him time to answer she just headed for the Great hall. After she rounded the corner and was sure Harry wasn't there any longer, she burst into a sprint. She ran all the way to the Great Hall and right into Draco Malloy's arms. He looked completely confused. Evelyn smiled broadly. "You're forgiven!" Draco instantly flashed her one of his famous smirk.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do realize it was a little corny. But they can't all be perfect. Do tell me what you think by reviewing! Until next time!

XzCrimsonTearszX


	13. Great timing!

Ok I really need to get these out more. I'm a little ashamed of myself. So it's my new goal to get more out. No more of this one a month stuff.

"So Evelyn how are you holding up?" Evelyn looked over. Cho Chang had started to walk next to her.

"Um fine?" What was this Ravenclaw talking about?

"Oh you poor thing." She wrapped an arm loosely around Evelyn's shoulder. She didn't really have a chance to ask about it though, Lavender Brown suddenly showed up on her other side.

"You must feel terrible." She soothingly rubbed Evelyn's back. She looked at them both like they had gone round the bend, but they didn't seem to notice. After several minutes she could no longer stand their pitying glances.

"What's this about?"

"Being dumped by the chosen on of course." This time it was Parvati Patil. All three girls were giving her looks of pity. "And to think, he's moved on so quickly." She gave a dramatic sigh. Evelyn rolled her eyes. Couldn't they tell she wasn't worried about it?

"That's right; he's dating that tart Ginny Weasely!" Cho hissed.

"Don't worry everyone is on your side." Lavender assured. Evelyn however, thought all of it was rather humorous. What did she care how the boy who lived dates. As long as she wasn't the one he could date Snape for all she cared!

"How are you feeling?" Hannah Abbott asked while passing by.

"Seems to me Evelyn hasn't been this happy in months." Evelyn smirked at her friends' straight forward comment. The girls eyed Luna oddly.

"She was just dumped by Harry Potter how could she possibly be fine?" Parvati asked.

"Simple, he wasn't my type."

"Who is your type then?" Lavender leaned in hoping to get a good piece of gossip.

"Me." the girls whirled around to see Jason Perkins leaning against the wall. Evelyn stiffened. She had forgotten all about her former friend. She hadn't talked to him in months. He was basically out of her life. "Morning ladies." He flashed them all a smile. Most of the girls giggled, save Evelyn and Luna. II was wondering if I couldn't have a minute alone with Evelyn?" another chorus of giggles sounded and they were gone. Jason's attention then moved to Luna. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, you're welcome to join us." Evelyn suppressed a laugh.

"No I meant without you Luna."

"Alright then I'll go collect mushrooms for the Garden Gnomes." She happily skipped off. Evelyn however wasn't very happy. She didn't want to be alone with the creep.

"So where were you headed?"

"The pitch to meet Blaise and Draco." that was only half true. She was going to the pitch but Draco and Blaise had no clue she was coming. She just hoped it would deter Jason.

"Great I'll walk with you." Evelyn inwardly groaned. He moved to her side and began walking with her. "So how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Come on Evelyn I'm not being rude or anything. Not sure why I deserve this attitude." Evelyn wanted to list all the reasons off, but she didn't really feel like causing a scene. Jason took her silence as a sign that he won. Of course he couldn't be further from the truth. She simply stopped talking in an effort to make him stop as well. Luckily it worked. He was quiet all the way to the pitch. She quickly found a spot and sat down. Silently praying Draco and Blaise would notice her. What she wouldn't give for a neon sign to be following her around. Unknown to her Draco did notice her discomfort. His ring was glowing so bright he could have been a light house. He called to his team mates and told them to take a break. After he spotted her in the stands he zoomed down. It didn't take him long to figure out why she was distressed. That bloody get Perkins was practically glued to her side. He grumbled before speeding up.

"Oi Perkins you know the rules! Apposing houses are not allowed to be at the pitch during Quidditch practice!" Jason glared at Draco. He looked like he wanted to argue but he couldn't, the rules were very clear.

"You heard him Perkins move it!" Blaise had noticed the disturbance and flew over. Jason stood and stomped off looking very angry. Evelyn smiled up at her two saviors. They both winked before taking to the skies again. Evelyn couldn't help but smile secretly to herself, knowing she had the two biggest bullies in the school as her bodyguards. It reminded her of when she met the twins.

***FLASHBACK***

"First years! First years over here!" Evelyn stared up at the giant man. Her mouth dropped open. "Hey aren't you one the mudbloods from that Orphanage?" Evelyn was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of boys. Because there were no badges on their uniforms she could only assume they were also first years. "I think she should go for a swim in the lake." The group chuckled in agreement.

"Well I think all of you should eat slugs." Two ginger haired boys stood behind the group and behind them was a girl. She looked Evelyn's age and she also had flaming red hair.

"Or maybe we should give them Ogre warts?"

"Tough choice Fred." One twin smirked to the other.

"Why choose George?" They chuckled and pointed their wands. The group of boys ran screaming all the way to the boats.

"Thanks." The twins lowered their wands and mock bowed.

"You're-"

"Welcome, I'm Fred."

"I'm George." Evelyn giggled at them which made them smirk even more.

"Last call First years!" Evelyn gasped. She was going to miss the boats!

"I have to go now; it was very nice meeting you. Thanks again!" She then rushed off to catch to catch up with the others.

***END FLASHBACK***

Evelyn chuckled at the memory. They had bonded right away. Doing everything together. "Oi Evelyn!" She shook her self out of her flashback.

"Oh hi Draco."

"Um what were you doing?" He was watching her curiously. Evelyn giggled at how cute he looked. He sensed he was the one making her giggle and smirked. His ego growing slightly.

"You know you ruin everything when you do that."

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"You bloody well know what!" Draco started chuckling. "You and your wicked smirk!" Draco moved to sit next to her.

"I was always told that smirk was hot." He leaned in until he was centimeters away from her ear. "Don't you agree?" Evelyn felt a cool tingling run down her spine. His hot breath on her ear felt so good. Scenes of the night he asked her to be his girlfriend flashed in her head.

"Never really paid attention…" Her voice faded into a whisper. Her voice lost all of its strength. Draco's tongue darted out of his mouth and across the shell of her ear.

"Liar…" He started kissing along her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin. He'd never tasted anything so wonderful in his entire life. He trailed his wet kisses all the way to her mouth. Then she turned away. Draco forced himself to bite back a growl.

"There's a time and a place for everything Mr. Malfoy and I don't believe the Quidditch pitch is the place." Draco glared over Evelyn's shoulder where Professor Dumbledore stood. He could hear Evelyn trying to stifle a giggle. He ignored her and kept his eyes on Dumbledore. He seemed to airily look around as if looking for something.

"Can we help you with something Professor?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. In an attempt to ease his anger Evelyn put a hand on his arm. It seemed to have some effect as the fire in his eyes lessened.

"Only giving a simple thank you to miss O'connell for delivering that package for me." He gave a little wink and was gone.

"That man has terrible timing!" Evelyn could only giggle at Draco's grumbles.

"Actually he has perfect timing!" Evelyn popped up from the bench. "We had better be heading inside now!" Her escape was cut short as Draco yanked her back down. She saw the fire burning in his eyes, not dangerous fire that burned in his eyes at Dumbledore, but one of determination.

"Do you remember the night the Dark Lord made that bloody deal with you?" Evelyn sighed and nodded. She was squirmed under his firey gaze. Almost as if he was setting her on fire.

"Draco, after everything that's happened I cannot simply go back to that night." The fire seemed to engulf him now. It was roaring with discontent.

"Why not!"

"Because I don't think you really care." Evelyn walked away leaving a stunned Draco behind.

Ok here you go! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Please remember to review!


	14. Proof

Ok so this was supposed to be done about a week and a half ago but some crazy things started happening! So hope you like it and here it is chapter #14!

It would seem rejecting Draco had not sit well with him. He distanced himself from her greatly. Not like when the deal was made. No he was around, just really quiet. Barely spoke to her. It kind of left her feeling empty. However, she couldn't help but hold her ground. He was after all, Draco Malfoy Hogwarts biggest player. He's probably had almost every good looking girl in the school. So why should she give in? If she was smart, she should avoid him completely. She didn't need to be another notch on his bedpost. However, the more she thought about avoiding Draco completely, the more her chest ached with pain. When had Draco become such an important part of her life? The thought was frightening. Maybe they did need some distance, if only a little.

Draco was furious! How could she reject him like that! After being so close, then having to wait for months, it was driving him mental! He didn't want to wait anymore! He wanted her and he wanted her now! It didn't matter that she would be his inevitably! That wasn't good enough. He was so bored with all the girls in the school. They all worshipped the ground he walked on. They nearly fainted if he so much as glanced at them. Even the girls from Boubatons had fallen for him easily. Evelyn was different. She always put up a fight. He never quite knew what would work on her. He loved their game of cat and mouse. Every time he thought he had her, she would slip through his fingers. It drove him wild. Not to mention how crazy she made him. Crazy with desire! Just a simple taste of her lips and he was begging for more. And her hair, his fingers longed to be buried within it. His hands itched to memorize every inch of her smooth flesh. But no! He couldn't! He had to prove himself first! How the bloody hell was he supposed to do that? Then again, if he did manage to prove himself to her, would she accept him? Well, there was only one way to find out. And he had the perfect idea.

Evelyn stared at the owl in her window in question. "Oh look its Draco's owl!" The whole room squealed in delight. Evelyn felt her stomach turn in disgust. Did they all have to act like that? They acted like 2nd years with they're first crush. It was only Draco. What was so great about him anyway? She huffed. "Ewe, it's for Evelyn." All the girls who had been crowding around the owl dispersed huffing all the way to they're beds. Evelyn on the other hand sighed and moved towards the owl. She took the letter from the bird's beak and walked over to her bed. She lay down on her bed and looked over the letter. Her name was written in Draco's beautiful cursive hand writing. She flipped the letter over to open it, but paused. She was suddenly very aware of how many eyes were watching her. Evelyn looked around the room. Every girl in the room was glaring at her. She suddenly thought better of opening the letter right then. She tucked the letter under her pillow and closed her eyes. In the morning Evelyn stretched in her bed. She purposely wasted time. Waiting as one by one the girls left the room, until she was all alone. Quickly she pulled out the letter Draco had sent last night. After tracing her name once more she ripped open the letter.

Dear Evie,

Meet me in the room of requirement at 12:00 a.m. Friday night. Wear something elegant.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Evelyn blinked several times. He hadn't used that nickname since before that stupid deal. Was he really going to try to prove himself after all? Friday night was tonight. Should she go?

Evelyn thought about it most of the day. She needed to look at all the pros and cons before she made her decision. Ok she thought.

Con 1- All the girls in Slytherin would probably try to hex her.

Con 2- Girls would always be throwing themselves at him.

Con 3- Being as experienced as he was, he'd probably try to push her to far too fast.

Con 4- She'd have to deal with his dad.

Con 5- He's so full of himself.

Con 6- He'd probably cheat on her.

Con 7- He was a death eater.

Con 8- He was Voldemort's heir.

Evelyn drummed her fingers on the desk in Charms class. What were the pro's to this? The more she thought about it, the more she realized there was only one Pro. She couldn't imagine her life without Draco Lucius Malfoy. "Bloody Hell..." Evelyn groaned and slammed her head down on the desk. She wanted to go drowned in the black lake. When had she let herself get caught up in all of this?

Draco straightened out his tie before lighting the candles. He had everything planned out. This night was going to be perfect. She wanted him to prove it and that's exactly what he was going to do. He looked around and smirked. The room of requirement looked amazing. The walls were a dark red color; candles littered the walls creating a dim romantic glow. In the middle of the room was a candle lit table with gourmet dinner. And it was ten to midnight, Evelyn would be there any minute….

Draco looked at the time again. It was almost one o'clock. He couldn't believe it! He, Draco Lucius Malfoy was being stood up! He glared at the door. He grabbed the nearest item and chucked it at a wall. After listening to the plate explode into a million pieces he stormed out of the room. What the bloody hell was he thinking being romantic! The next time he saw her, he was going to- Draco froze. There by the lake was Evelyn, all dressed up and looking gorgeous. She looked almost scared. He took a glance down at his ring. It was flashing between pink and orange. He could also start to feel himself becoming frustrated. Bloody vow, making him feel things that he didn't want to feel. With his own frustration mixed with hers he stormed out to the lake.

Evelyn stared at the black lake. It looked so peaceful. Almost helped clam her raging emotions. She sucked in a breath and let it out in a shudder. She had been on her way to meet Draco when her whole body froze up. She felt bad for standing him up, but she was scared. What would happen if she did meet Draco tonight? Well it was too late now. It was well past one. Draco was probably destroying everything in sight. Evelyn cringed slightly, he'd be so mad at her.

"I hate to break this to you, but this isn't the room of requirement." Evelyn gasped before whirling around. Draco stood just a few steps away from her. She could practically feel her heart jumping out of her chest.

"Draco I-"

"You know, when someone asks another to prove how they feel. It would be nice if that certain other actually showed up." He advanced on her frozen form. He wasn't going to let her run away. Though with her as scared as she was, and the lack of movement on her part, she didn't really see herself being able to run away.

"I-"

"You got cold feet, because you were scared, most likely due to the fact that I'm a ladies man and you thought I just wanted to sleep with you."

"Well uh-"

"Evelyn I got news for you, I want you and I don't intend on letting you get away." Now he had her trapped. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"And if I don't want to be caught." Draco smirked and leaned and leaned in close to her lips and whispered.

"Too bad!" He then slammed his lips to hers.

And there you have it! This one was fun to write! I hope you liked it as much as I! Please Rate and Review.


	15. Not a Prize a Trophy

Evelyn cuddled up to the warmth next to her. It was so warm and welcoming. It wrapped itself around her like a big safety blanket. The warmth suddenly draped over her shoulder. Wait, her shoulder? How could that be? Her curiosity took over her senses. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she started to glance around. She spotted an arm hooked around her waist. Her eyes followed the arm to its owner. This was none other than Draco Malfoy. A light bulb came on in Evelyn's head. She suddenly recalled the events of the night before. The kiss had deepened quickly and they started making out right there on the ground. Nothing was going to interrupt them this time. And then it started to rain. They had rushed back to Draco's dorm, where they dried off. When Evelyn had tried to leave Draco had insisted that she stay. Thus resulting in their current state. She hated to wake him but she needed to get some homework done. "Draco…" She called while she gently shaking him. He groaned and rolled over. Giggling slightly she leaned over him once more. "Draco wake up…" She watched as his brow inched together, but he didn't wake. Evelyn pouted a little. How on earth was she going to wake him? The boy could sleep through a whomping willow crashing through his home. Suddenly she got an idea, with a little smirk she leaned in once more. She lowered her lips to his. As she suspected once her moist lips started to move against his he began to respond. His arms wrapped around her body and pressed her closer to him. It didn't take a second longer and she was flipped onto her back, with a smirking Draco above her.

"What a way to wake a guy up!"

"Well nothing else was working!" Grumbled Evelyn.

"I wasn't complaining." He mumbled with a smirk before bringing his lips to hers again. She tried to push him away halfheartedly. Though, she didn't really mind. As his lips moved to her neck with perfect skill she seemed to forget about her homework. "This time no one will interrupt us."

"No but we won't make it to Hogsmead."

"I'm ok with that; I know something else that would be much more fun." He moved his lips to her collar bone. He relished the sound that came from her lips. He began to nip softly at it, making the sounds increase. He smirked to himself; this was going to be a fun morning. He moved his hands along her body taking it in greedily. It was all his and he didn't plan on sharing.

"Mmm, Draco…" He almost growled. Why the hell was she still resisting? There would be none of that. "Mmm, I'm surprised you want to do this with that new broom being out today." Draco froze.

"What?" Draco moved himself away from her and allowed her room to move. Evelyn sat up and smiled at him.

"That new broom, it's being released today! But if you want to stay I don't mind…" She leaned in for another kiss. Draco though had another idea he shot up from bed and rushed into the bathroom. Evelyn sat up fully this time. Draco rushed back out of the bathroom.

"Come on let's go! We don't want to be late!" Evelyn giggled and moved to her wand. She gave it a swish and she was all cleaned up and even changed. She listened to the rustling in the bathroom and giggled once more.

"Worked like a charm." Draco blasted out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up let's- Oh you're ready." Evelyn smiled in return. Draco grabbed her hand and rushed out the door. It wasn't until they reached Hogsmead that he even slowed down. Once in the small town, Draco broke off from her and charged to the broom shop. Evelyn couldn't help it, she started giggling again.

"Hey Evelyn what's so funny?" Evelyn glanced behind her. It was Ron Weasely and his friends.

"I suppose you'll see quite soon." Ron raised an eyebrow in wonder. It didn't take but five seconds of waiting and Draco burst out of the little shop and glared at Evelyn.

"You are dead!" Evelyn giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Why Draco whatever do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean you little brat! Come here!" He lunged for her but she side stepped him. They continued to race around the streets until Draco had finally caught her. He began leaning in when…

"Let her go Malfoy!" Draco glared over at Harry. The chosen one had his wand out aimed right for Draco.

"Piss off Potter, this doesn't concern you!"

"I said let her go!" Draco suddenly smirk a wicked smirk. Then he leaned in to capture Evelyn's lips. The kiss was amazing, but of course it had to be, it was mostly for show. When they broke part Harry was seething.

"What's the matter Potter? Never seen anyone kiss their girlfriend before?" Evelyn almost blushed as the crowd all seemed to gasp. Was everyone watching that kiss? Really did the people not have lives? Draco suddenly tightened his grip causing Evelyn's attention to return to the dispute ahead. Harry was glaring daggers and Draco who was smirking like a Cheshire cat. It seemed as though Ginny was having a hard time holding Harry back. It was about to get really ugly. Evelyn needed to do something quick or she would have a war on her hands.

"Draco, come on let's go get a butterbeer." With a few tugs he eventually let her guide him away. "Did you have to put on that show?" She gave him a light slap in the arm to show her frustration.

"No, but I like to kiss you." Evelyn playfully glared as a smirk graced his lips.

"School is almost over for the year…" Commented Evelyn as she finished her butterbeer. Draco gazed over her features. She seemed to be lost in thought. His thoughts wandered as well to the summer ahead of them. A lot was going to happen. The wedding was being planned behind her back; they would be married in July. Draco would be seventeen and would no longer have a trace on him, they would take over the ministry and Evelyn's trace would be taken off and they would both finish their schooling under Lord Voldemort. As promised Evelyn would not partake in any of the plans, well other than their wedding. She would be his trophy wife. His prize beyond all others, there only to please him. "Draco, do you think my father will have me live with him over the summer?"

"You'll probably live at my house, which trust me is best. The Dark lord's Manor is pretty dreary." Evelyn nodded and stood. Draco spared a glance at the window. It was around 2 in and afternoon. "Do you want to do something else or go back?"

"I don't mind, whatever you want to do." Draco immediately smirked. "Not that Draco…"

"But why not?"

"Draco don't push your luck."

"But we're dating!" Draco whined. He didn't know how long he could wait; he craved her in the worst way. Evelyn whirled around to face him.

"Really, I don't recall you asking me to be your girlfriend? But I do recall you saying it to Harry when you do know if it's even true." She stomped down the path towards Hogwarts leaving a shocked and very mad Draco behind. He himself whirled around and stormed back to the small town. He was furious; first he was sure he had her, and now? Apparently not! What the bloody hell was up with that? And where did her temper come from? She hadn't said anything while he claimed her in front of Potter.

That no good jerk! Who did he think he was? Just claiming her in front of the whole school! He hadn't even asked her, just assumed he caught his stupid prize. Sometimes she swore that's all she was. Just some prize… "So he finally out and claimed you." Evelyn sighed Jason was the last person she wanted to see.

"Sod off Jason…"

"Oh, not very nice." Jason took a place next to her. "So when's the wedding?"

"Shut up!"

"You don't really think you're getting away from him now that he has you do you?" Evelyn glared over at her former friend.

"He doesn't have me! Will people quit claiming me! Honestly first no one wanted me, now I'm some stupid trophy, why?" Jason leaned in real close.

"Because that's exactly what you are, a trophy…" Evelyn shivered at his wicked grin. She suddenly felt very nervous being all alone with Jason. She recalled what happened last time she was truly alone with him. He had beaten her, and Draco had found her… "You have Salazar Slytherin's blood running through your veins that alone makes you very desirable. Though, since you are a girl the only worth you have is to look pretty on someone's arm." Jason's hand shot out and seized her arm. "And that someone should be me!" He squeezed her arm painfully. She winced in pain. "Ouch!" Evelyn watched Jason's face erupt with pain. Confused she looked down, there was Tantor.

"Emega!" Tantor transformed into a fierce looking panther and quickly shoved Jason away from her.

"What the hell is that thing?" This time it was Evelyn's turn to smirk as Tantor took a protect stance in front of her.

"I gave him to her, as a way to keep unwanted attention away." It shouldn't have surprised Evelyn that Draco now stood behind her with his arms wrapped protectively around her. It was after all because of the bond. But yet… There was a small voice inside her that squealed every time he protected her He was her knight in shining armor. Though, she doubted Draco would enjoy hearing that.

"You bloody bastard! You just up and decide one day that Evelyn is going to be yours! You didn't put in the time that I did, you didn't chase away all other suitors like I did! You just bloody waltz into her life and took her away from me! She was supposed to be my trophy! I was supposed to have Salazar Slytherin's heir for a wife!" Jason heaved from his rant, his eye were wild with rage. Evelyn clung to Draco, even when Jason beat her he was never his way. Suddenly his wand was out. Draco reacted immediately. With his wand now drawn he shouted a hex before Jason could even blink. Then he paralyzed him to ensure that he wouldn't be following them back to the castle. Once Jason was out of site Evelyn threw her arms around Draco. This stunned the Slytherin Prince enough to catch him off guard and send them falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Draco!" Draco awkwardly patted her back and let her continue. He wasn't about to say something stupid when he was being so easily forgiven. "You're always there for me, and you never have acted like that to me. I'm sorry I said I wasn't your girlfriend, I just didn't want to be thought of as a prize…" There were tears streaming down her face. Draco quickly wiped them away. He could tell she was terrified, which in all truth sometimes the Pureblood world was terrifying.

"Evie, you're not a prize." You are a trophy, _my_ trophy…


	16. Mending

Draco squeezed the Sleeping Evelyn closer to his body. That whole scene with Jason was upsetting him greatly. How had he known that she was Salazar Slytherin's heir? As far as Draco knew the Perkins weren't You know who supporters. He wasn't at the ball, and he didn't seem to know anything about Evelyn having the dark lord as her father. So then, how did he know? It was rather unsettling to Draco. He needed to know, especially since the boy didn't seem to know how to take a hint. Suddenly Draco's mark began to burn. The Dark lord wanted to see him. Probably about their latest plans. Making sure everything is running smoothly. He sighed, he really didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed, let alone the comfort of his little Evie. "Tantor." He called. The cat came to the bed. "Emega." Draco watched the cat grow into a huge panther. "Lay with her while I'm gone, and let no one come in that door." Tantor growled his response. Draco gently slid away from Evelyn and snuck out the window.

The Journey to the dark lord would be short. There was a port key hidden just off the grounds. However, only his students or teacher followers could really use it. A death eater wouldn't be able to step foot on Hogwarts grounds. This was one of the problems Draco needed to solve. The Death eaters needed to be able to get inside Hogwarts. Draco ran his hand through his hair. He had so much to do, it was a miracle he didn't fall over from stress. He found the port key soon enough. An old lantern hung from a tree seeming to gleam in the moonlight. Though it was long since done with actually giving out a light, Draco found that to him it gave out a deathly glow. With a deep breath he grabbed onto the lantern. Seconds flashed before in a whirlwind, and then he stood at the gates of the Riddle manor. Two lowly Death eaters opened them for him and he gracefully strutted to the doors. As he moved through the winding dreary halls of the manor he suddenly recalled the conversation he had with Evelyn the day before. He would defiantly be insisting that Evelyn stay with him. She wouldn't be able to handle a gruesome place like this. He mentally slapped himself, which he found he'd been doing a lot as of lately. He'd get these _feelings_, they were caring and considerate, and they all center around one being, Evelyn. At first he would blame them all on the vow, though now he knew better. He was actually starting to care about the damn girl! That was not allowed! That was a dangerous game. Caring for her could lead to distraction from his task, and that could lead to a very dangerous problem. No, he would marry her, though there would be no love involved, she would be obedient and he would spoil her end of story.

"Ah, Draco there you are!" Draco came back to reality as he entered the Dark Lords study.

"As you wished my lord." Voldemort smirked, he loved obedience.

"Now then, I'd like to know how your little project is doing." Draco almost winced, that was one thing that he was not doing well with.

"Well my lord, the cabinets are more difficult to repair then we once thought…" Draco swallowed a lump in his throat as the dark lord stood.

"Is that so?" Draco nodded and waited for pain. After a few moments of bracing himself he was confused. No pain; instead the dark lord motioned to someone behind him. A man walked forward and handed him a letter. Voldemort then handed Draco the letter. Looking at it he noticed the name it was addressed to. Evelyn… How did she always end up in the middle of things? It was written by an official.

Dear Miss O'Connell

I must say I was greatly impressed on your assay on repairing vanishing cabinets. It's too bad we weren't able to find two left or we might be able to test your amazing theory. All in all you have impressed me, and I do believe we can find you a spot in the ministry. Arthur Weasely was right you are just what we need. Please accept my invitation to an internship here in any department you choose.

Looking forward to seeing you this summer,

Minster for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour

"Perhaps you should try and see if my dear daughter will help you…" Draco didn't say a word. He didn't have a choice in the matter, so what was the point in speaking? But how would he talk Evelyn into helping him? The stress was mounting. He was quite glad that he was able to return to Hogwarts and back to his warm bed where Evelyn waited for him. Completely unaware that he had even left her side.

Evelyn huffed after walking out of Professor Snape's class. She didn't like him one bit, he was twisted! Though her dislike for him was fairly new, he had something she wanted. And she just couldn't figure out how to get it! "What's with the sour face?" Draco's arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close. A gesture that once annoyed her now brings comfort.

"Just Professor Grease ball making me mad."

"But you two didn't even speak to one another."

"Does he think he's impressive keeping all of those things in that cabinet?" Evelyn completely ignored Draco's comment and got on with her rant. "Locking them away so no student can get to them, whether he knows how to use them or not!" Draco gave her a slight shocked look; it wasn't like her to complain about something so pointless. This meant, it wasn't pointless, there had to be something in that cabinet that she wanted. This intrigued Draco greatly; Evelyn wasn't a mystery type person. She didn't sneak around trying to solve things, she didn't care about all of things Hogwarts was hiding, and she didn't care to learn about it all so why now was she being like this? Why did he care? Simple, he could use this. She wanted something and he needed her help. They could just make a deal.

"And I suppose you know how to use them?" He wickedly inquired. Evelyn whipped around looking slightly shocked and maybe a little bit nervous. She obvious didn't want Draco to know what she was up too. Which was fine by him, she couldn't get out of the vow so she was no threat to him.

"Well, well, how would I know, he keeps everything locked up!" Evelyn fidgeted terribly; she wasn't having the best luck hiding her secret. When had she become so see through?

"Then why do you care?" Evelyn avoided his gaze, he almost chuckled. This was truly perfect timing. "Better yet I don't care; I'll just get it for you." Her gaze was suddenly on him.

"Really?"

"Of course, but I need you to help me." Evelyn groaned.

"Even if I'm your girlfriend?"

"Even if you're my girlfriend." Draco smirked when she reluctantly nodded. "Great, we'll start tonight!"

Next thing Evelyn knew she was staring at a vanishing cabinet. Draco had blind folded her and led her through the castle into the room of requirements. The room was filled with random junk, it was everywhere! She couldn't even see the door! How were they going to get out of here? "Why are we here again?" Draco stepped forward from the shadows in an eerily sort of way.

"I need you to help me fix this." Evelyn turned to face him and became quite serious.

"Draco it's pointless, it needs its mate and there are none left-"

"I found its mate."

"That's not possible-"

"I can't get live things to go through, just objects."

"Show me…" Draco had clearly interested her. He inwardly smirked. The task of getting her to help him had been quite simple all he needed to do is intrigue her. He placed an apple in the cabinet and shut the door. He mumbled the charm and opened the door, the apple was gone. A few minutes past and there was an odd thump at the door, Evelyn opened and gasped. There was the apple with a bite out of it. The cabinets work! "That's extraordinary!"

"Yes, but living objects are not surviving."

"Put another apple in and say the spell clearer." This time she watched every single little detail of how Draco used the vanishing cabinets. Her brain logged everything so that she might figure out the problem. It should be fairly simple. If only live beings couldn't go through, there had to be something wrong with the way he preformed the spell. They worked for hours trying to get it right. Finally they needed to call it a night. They had missed dinner and would have gone hungry if not for the room serving them dinner.

"Why not sleep in my room?"

"Because I should be sleeping in my own, the professor's wouldn't be too happy if they knew." Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I don't believe I care."

After about a week of working on the cabinet Evelyn finally figured it out, or so they hoped. Sunday night they would test it. Evelyn was rather nervous, but she needed that book. At first she thought about using Harry's invisibility cloak, but she doubted he'd let her use it, and she knew Draco wouldn't like it. With everything happening she found concentrating on her studies next to impossible. Every spare moment as being used for that cabinet, it was no wonder she couldn't focus on anything else. Well there was other thing, that book. She had made up her mind a long time ago that she would be helping Dumbledore any way she could. She knew this book would help. She jut hoped Draco wasn't too curious about it.

As for their relationship it was going for better than Evelyn imagined. Draco was a surprisingly good boyfriend. And best of all he didn't push her. Sure he'd make his little joke, but he never tried anything. Evelyn had to admit she was surprised. She was sure he would be pawing at her any chance he could. Of course they weren't exactly being little angels. They did plenty of 'fun' things. But she wasn't going to sleep with him, in fact deep down she sort of believed that is what he is after. Though she had no proof, or reason to doubt him. Still, there was something in the back of her mind that told her to beware.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!" "If I said no the first hundred times, why would this be any different?"

"Because you've finally fallen for my charm?" Evelyn almost spit out her pumpkin juice. Blaise watched her face and pouted. "Is that a no?"

"You need to ask?" Blaise pouted and went back to his dinner.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Draco slipped into a seat next to Evelyn.

"Oh just Blaise trying to copy my charms homework." She answered as Draco graced his lips with her cheek.

"Good news then mate, Evelyn's helping me tonight so you can grab it after she leaves." Evelyn's mouth dropped.

"I don't think so!" Evelyn put her hands on her hips to help emphasize her point. Draco merely shrugged of her little temper moment. That of course only served to anger her more. Though as she took a moment to think there wasn't a reason to be mad. Her homework would be in her room and no one would get to it there. So really, all Draco did was find a way shut Blaise up. She had no choice but to let her anger go. Soon her mind wandered away from her anger. She took a glance around the room starting at the far end. She could barely make out most of the Hufflepuff, though she didn't really know any. But they certainly looked happy. The Ravenclaw table was next, which she was able to recognize a few more faces, like Luna, Jason, Cho Chang, Randolph Burrow, he was on their Quidditch team, and Duncan Inglebee also a Quidditch team member. As she was lost in thought, she suddenly became very aware that she was being watched. Evelyn searched for the pair of eyes watching her, but she didn't just find one. She had two pair of eyes staring at her. The first set was from the professors table. Dumbledore was looking straight t her. After all that he's done for her she was determined to help him in any way she could. He suddenly gave her a wink. Evelyn paled slightly. She quickly turned to the other pair of eyes staring her down.

Hermione Granger, the girl had never trusted her. It only got worse after she started dating Draco. No doubt she thought Evelyn was trying to get info from Harry when they dated. And that wouldn't be a lie, but she needed the girl off her back. She would only muck up the works. She had been trying to spy on her ever since Draco and her started dating. Recording and spying charms had been placed on the common room of the Head by and girl dormitory a number of times. In fact that night when they entered the common room Hermione left in a huge hurry. Evelyn was about to scoff and head to the bedroom when she got a devilish idea. She would give her something to watch alright. "Hey Draco, can we just sit in here for a while?" She gave him a sexy little pout which of course he smirked at. He leaned in a captured her lips. Evelyn sighed with content. He loved the way he kissed. For once girl's gossips were right.

Evelyn smirked to herself; they had spent a good hour making out in the common room. Leaving plenty of footage for Granger to look at. Though she was less thrilled that they would be working on the cabinet. She had one more thing to try on the vanishing cabinet, if it didn't work; there was no hope of fixing it. There was a mending potion that was very old and very dangerous to brew. Between the two of them they had been successful. They had tested it on a broom earlier, and the potion instantly proved its worth. But now, now it was time to test it's true power. Evelyn had a lump in her throat as they poured the potion on the cabinet. She wondered if Draco was as nervous as she was. As she glanced over at him, he appeared quite calm. However, Evelyn was a very firm believer in the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover.' Draco was nervous, she just knew it. Whatever he had riding on this had to be more than her. As the last drop of the potion hit the old wooden cabinet Draco turned his attention to Evelyn.

"Are you ready Evie?" She gave him a much needed warm smile and nodded. "lright off we go then." He placed a white bird in the vanishing cabinet. Evelyn held her breath as the Draco gave the spell. The twittering of the bird stopped. The next half of the spell was given. Evelyn seemed to watch everything in slow motion. Draco's reaching for the handle seemed decades long. The opening of the door seemed longer still. But, the slowest thing of all was a glorious white bird with a black ribbon tied around it's leg flying by. Evelyn's heart nearly stopped. All at once Draco's had whisked her into his arms and was twirling her around. Then he brought her to a stop for a show stopping kiss. Evelyn could actually feel all of his anger, worry, and desperation being released in the kiss. Whatever they fixed this cabinet for was very important and that made Evelyn super uneasy.

"So, that means this belongs to you." Draco held up a book that looked as though it was from the beginning of time. It was nearly falling apart; pages were hanging loosely by a thread. Evelyn's eye's glimmered with delight. Things were looking up.


	17. A storm is coming

"Miss O'Connell, the headmaster wishes to see you." Evelyn stared at the bloody baron in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes you, unless you know another Evelyn O'Connell!" After the remark the Barron was gone. Evelyn turned to Draco.

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"That's fine; I have some work to do anyway." Evelyn nodded and they kissed goodbye. Draco watched until she was around the corner and out of sight. Then he looked over at Blaise. "Find that twit Perkins." Blaise gave a nod and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle. With the vanishing cabinet ready to use he needed to tie up and loose ends around here. Because once that cabinet opened he wouldn't be coming back. The Dark lord and himself decided Evelyn would stay for the last month of school. So he didn't need that bloody Perkins git to be trying to steal her away while he was gone. That twit was nothing but a bother and he knew things, things he shouldn't. That didn't sit well with Draco at all. He entered the room of requirement and got comfortable. He wasn't sure how long it would take to grab Perkins so there was no use staying on his toes. As time passed Draco's thoughts drifted to Evie. She was up to something. Why had she wanted that book so badly? Perhaps he should have looked it over more before giving it to her? Though did she really have the guts to use whatever it is she found? Well there was really nothing he could do about it now. Except maybe keep an extra eye on her.

"Draco. Got somewhere to see you! Blaise shouted from the door. Draco smirked as the three came into view dragging Perkins with them.

"What the bloody hell is this Malfoy?" Draco rose and walked forward stopping a few feet short.

"You've been a problem for far too long Perkins. Now that I have Evelyn I can't have you boggling things up." Jason put a grin on his face.

"Worried she might stray?" Draco pulled out his wand and began playing with it.

"I should really hank you Perkins, because of you Evie fall right into my arms." He pointed his wand at Perkins. "However, there are few things we need to clear up." Draco swooped down on Perkins and leaned in close. "How did you know about Evie's blood line?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Crucio!" Perkins screamed in pain. "Wrong answer Perkins!"

"Go to Hell!"

"Crucio!" Perkins dropped to the floor and started thrashing about. "Try again!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. She was put into Slytherin and my parents said she was acceptable!" Draco crouched down to Perkins level.

"Though that would be a logical answer, I just enjoy torturing you. I'm going to continue until I have the answer I want. And who knows, I might get creative and try something besides the torture curse." Draco walked back to his chair and got comfortable. "I could put you under the imperious curse and send into the Dark Forest." Jason swallowed a lump in his throat. "That wouldn't be any fun though, we'd only get to hear you scream, not actually see you in pain." Draco then smirked. "I've got it!" He stood and slowly walked towards Jason. "Did you know the resizing charm is a very fickle thing? If you said incorrectly on a live creature it can cause extreme pain…" Draco relished the fear coming off Jason in waves. "So, what should I resize first?" Jason tried to get up, though he didn't get very far with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "How about just a finger first?" Without anymore warning Draco cast the spell. Jason screamed as he cradled his shrunken finger. "Oh your finger looks a little weird, here let me fix it." More screams filled the room as Jason's finger returned to its proper size. "Tell me what I want to bloody know or I'll shrink something very sensitive…"

"Alright!" Jason was gasping for breath by this time. "Her mother came to my parent for help; she was pregnant with the Dark lord's child. My parents took her in, knowing that if they used the child they could get on the Dark Lord's good side. After she had Evelyn they decided it would be best if I married her then presented her to the Dark lord. They gave Evelyn to that Orphanage and told them to teach her where her place is. Then she would be prepared to be a good trophy wife!" Draco stared wide eyed at Jason, the info he just received was shocking to say the least. He really wasn't expecting anything close to what he just heard. He sat back in his chair and glared at Perkins.

"Exactly how did you parents get away with all of this?" Draco raised his and just to make sure he didn't decide to close his yapping mouth.

"She was basically given to the dark lord by her parents. No one knew her but a few people including my parents." Draco slowly took in this new information. Then he rose one last time from his chair.

"Well I guess there is only one thing left to do then Imperio!"

"Hey Evie, Over here!" Evelyn looked up from her dazed expression. Blaise was waiting for her. "What did the head master want?"

*Flashback*

"Ah Evelyn, you've arrived good would you like a lemon drop?"

"Um no thanks Professor." He shrugged and popped the treat in his mouth. Evelyn took a moment to look round the study. She always loved it here. It was full of mystery and wonder. It was amazing to think of the power some of the things in the room possessed. Her eyes then landed on the books. Evelyn was no fool; she knew books contained the secrets to power in the wizarding world.

"You've become quite interested in books lately haven't you Evelyn?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the comment.

"What do you mean Professor?" Dumbledore gave a knowing smile. Evelyn shifted in her eat. He couldn't really know, could he?

"Professor Snape tells me you've taken quite an interest as of late." Dumbledore eyed Evelyn as her mouth hung open. How could he know? He's Dumbledore that's how… Evelyn tried to recover.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about professor…" She closed her mind, refusing to give him access.

"Evelyn, what will be, will be. You cannot save me…" She rose from her chair.

"You saved my life professor, why can't I save yours?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Because if you do the one you love will die…" Evelyn pouted, before becoming confused.

"And who I that?"

"If you wish to use the still you've no doubt mastered, I suggest using it on Harry's 17th birthday." Again Evelyn looked confused. "It will no doubt help save many lives."

"But professor!"

"I believe I've held you from your classes long enough for one day."

*End Flashback*

"Nothing, just to talk about my future…" Blaise raised his eyebrow but didn't investigate. "Where's Draco?"

"He had something to do; he said to tell you that he'd meet up with you later."

"In that case, I think I'll go read for a while…" she went to her dorm and grabbed a book. She set out for a nice shady spot by the black lake. Instead of getting lost in her book, Evelyn got lost in her thoughts. Why wouldn't Dumbledore let her help him? What did he mean; the one she loves would die? He didn't mean Draco did he? Sure, she really liked Draco, but love him? She wasn't so sure. And even if she did, why would he die if she helped Dumbledore? And what was so important about Harry's birthday? Sure his trace would be off but that's about it.

"Most people read the book, not just hold it open and stare blankly." Evelyn nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice. Her frantically searching eyes quickly found Draco Malfoy. He didn't wait for her to respond he just moved on. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" Draco smirked before answering.

"You're a bad liar."

"No I'm not!" he smirked and proceeded to knock the book to the ground and push her down. He was now hovering over her smirking mischievously.

"You are to me…" He leaned in, but Evelyn just didn't have her mind in the here and now. She turned her head to the side, having Draco's lips connect with her cheek. "Also, when you do things like that I know something wrong." Evelyn sat up causing Draco to roll to the side. She kept her eyes to the ground.

"Do you have something to do, something that if you don't do it you'll be in serious trouble?" Draco search her eyes before answering truthfully.

"Yes…" Evelyn looked into his eyes hoping to see any trace of a lie.

"What?"

"You don't want to know Evie…"

"Yes I do!" Her voice came out far more alarmed than she wanted. But, she hadn't wanted to believe Dumbledore.

"Evie just leave it alone, I have to do this and if I don't he would only make you instead." Evelyn forced herself to accept everything that was going on. There was no way around the storm that was coming. Someone was going to fall; it was all a matter of who it was going to be…

As Evelyn stared at the white tomb she felt overwhelmed with guilt. She could have stopped this, she could have saved him! Why had she listened to him? If she hadn't Dumbledore would still be alive! Though the guilt was overwhelming she was forced to live with even more. She only wanted comfort from one person. Draco Malfoy who was one of Dumbledore's murders. Blaise tried to comfort her and Luna tried as well. It was pointless though, she only wanted Draco. Dumbledore was right; she loved the stupid git with all her heart. Now she was stuck in school waiting for him. The last weeks of school went by slowly. And her depression only got worse. She only hoped Draco would be with her soon.


	18. Bring on the Lightening

Well I noticed something, during the month of October nearly no one updated! Almost no one on my alert list updated in the month of October. Lol well including me. However, I lost the notebook this chapter is written in. but obviously I have found it! Please do remember to review I love them so. It show me it's worth writing more! Please do enjoy!

"Draco darling this is Victoria Calen, she is engaged to my Gregory. Do show her around, your parents were kind enough to let her stay here to wait for Gregory." Draco raised an eyebrow at Goyle's future wife. Goyle hit the Jackpot. She was tall about 5'9" with long shapely legs and a tiny waist. She had long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were bright green that twinkled with desire. Her lips were full and in the form of a smirk. The only thing she could be faulted for was her rather small chest.

"Of course Mrs. Goyle, it would be my pleasure." The older woman swooned and walked off.

"Glad to see fame and glory haven't gone to your head."The girl smirked and batted her eyelashes.

"Missed you at your parents Christmas ball. You were stuck escorting the dark lord's daughter around." Draco couldn't help but smirk; he had forgotten how much women wanted him.

"Actually I asked if I could be her escort."

"I understand, everyone has to do what they must in order to gain status." Draco held in a growl. This girl may be attractive, but she didn't live up to Evelyn's looks. Her jealousy was obvious.

"I'll show you to your room."

"I hope it's close to yours." Draco didn't say anything to her. He suddenly started to think about how long it had been since he'd had sex. This girl was basically throwing herself at him, and the no sex thing really wasn't working for him. He knew if he ever cheated on Evelyn and she were to find out she would never recover. He just needed to keep his pants on until Evelyn got here. Then he would approach her about this no sex thing. Surely he had proved himself a good enough boyfriend. He was never a boy friend. He simply used girls until her got bored and moved on. So, he deserved to get something out of this!

As she walked off the train at Platform 9 3/4 she was greeted with a grand surprise. There right in front of her stood Fred and George Weasely. "Fred, George what are you doing here?" She ran into her friends arms. They were so warm and inviting.

"This was the only way we could make sure we got to see you." Fred answered.

"You disappeared these days!" George joked.

"We need to make sure we don't need another employee."

"Don't you dare!"

"Then you better owl us when you're ready for work." Chuckled George.

"Fred, George what are you two gits doing here?" The trio turned to see Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione standing there.

"Visiting our best girl."

"You do realize she's dating one of the murders of Dumbledore…" The words came out of Hermione's mouth like poison. The twins looked down at her. Melody nearly flinched waiting for her two best friends to glare at her.

"Are you ok?" They both asked in unison. Her eyes welled up and she nodded. "You loved Dumbledore!"

"You must be taking it pretty rough."

"Her boyfriend killed Dumbledore and you ask if she's ok!" Ron was slightly outraged.

"I hate to break it to you, but Harry was not the only one who Dumbledore spent time with." Evelyn suddenly glared at tem all, minus the twins. "I owe Dumbledore a great deal, and I will repay him." She gave one last hug to the twins and left. She noticed her luggage and was already gone. Where was she to go? She knew that she couldn't flu powder to the Malfoy manor. Nor could she go to her fathers. She sighed as she walked out of platforms 9 ¾. She sat down at the nearest bench. She could always go to Blaise's house; he would know how to get to Draco.

"Oh my, sorry I thought this room was empty." Draco glanced up from his book. After a quick sweep over her body he looked back at his book. Victoria took a seat lying across the couch cross from him. Her skimpy skirt was pushed up to the very edge of her cheeks. Any further and he'd have quite the view. Evelyn looked great in skirts, her smooth milky legs, how he ached to touch them. He couldn't wait until she arrived; he was going to show her exactly how much he missed her. Starting with her lips ending with her on her back on his bed. "Good book?" Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when she was suddenly right in front of him. When had she moved? She giggled. "Aw did I scare you?" Draco gave her a small glare and returned to his book once more. Draco tried really hard to concentrate on his book with her leaning against him. "Draco I'm bored…" She whined. He grumbled and closed his book.

"Then find something to entertain yourself with." She suddenly smirked.

"Fabulous idea." Victoria then claimed his lips. Draco's brain shut down. In that moment he couldn't think.

"Evie, why are you just standing there like- Bloody hell!" Draco pushed Victoria off him and leaped to his feet. There stood Evelyn in the door way looking shell shocked.

"Evie, she just started kissing me I swear. I didn't kiss back."

"You didn't stop me either." Draco glared at the girl who was dusting herself off. She couldn't have been smugger.

"Who are you?" Blaise spoke up trying to get the facts.

"She's Goyle's future wife." Draco took a few steps closer to Evie. "Evie please…" Suddenly there was emotion. She glared hatefully at him before storming off. He took off after her. However, soon his path was blocked by Tantor. He knew he wasn't getting by the beast. He was going to protect Evelyn even from him.

Evelyn ran as fast as she could. Not once did she look back. She ran right out of the manor and kept on going. She didn't know where her feet were leading her and she really didn't care. As long as she was away from him. The hardest part about the whole thing was she should have known better. How could she have been so stupid! She never should've trusted him! What had she been thinking! Now there she sat with her heart ripped out… Tantor suddenly appeared beside her. Still in his panther form, he curled himself around her, protecting her from all. She knew she had to go back. But she didn't want to face him. Maybe she could think of a plan to sneak through the window… That way she wouldn't see his traitorous face! And as soon as it could be arranged she would move in with either her father or the twins. She would not be staying in the same house as that jerk! Evelyn stood. And bravely turned in the direction of Malfoy Manor. She fell back to the ground; she really didn't want to return so soon. Though she was sure her father would be there soon wondering where she was. Maybe she could go somewhere for just a few hours… That idea was dismissed quickly; she had no way of getting anywhere. Evelyn sighed; she could do anything while still being under age. She would just have to go back. Begrudgingly she rose ready to face what was to come. Tears instantly welled up at the thought and she sink to the ground again crying. Who was she kidding? She wasn't ready to face anything! She just wanted to disappear, not deal with this. However, Evelyn knew that was not going to happen. Again she rose and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other towards Malfoy manor.

"Draco darling, calm down please!" Narcrissa Malfoy pleaded as yet another object flew into the wall and shattered. There was a sudden pop amidst the destruction as a house elf appeared. "Well?" Narcrissa ask desperately.

"Twinkie is sorry Lady Malfoy, but Twinkie could not find Miss Evelyn." Draco had paused to hear the elf's words. Once he heard the outcome a chair met its demise. Two more loud pops were heard and then Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this!" His son ignored him. A vase smashed into the wall.

"My, my, Draco, I don't believe I've ever seen you this violent before…" The sound of the dark lord's voice brought Draco to a halt.

"My lord."He bowed. His chest was heaving, his anger still burning. Not to mention Evelyn's distraught condition taking its toll on him. Voldemort looked around the room and then flicked his wand. Just like that the room looked as though Draco had never wreaked havoc on it. Narcrissa bowed her thanks.

"Now where is my daughter?"

"Gone, Goyle's betrothed made a move on my person just in time for Evelyn to see. She has run off and no one can find her."

"And this girl is where?"

"The girl has returned to the Goyle's my lord." Narcrissa answered this time.

"Well Narcrissa you will have a few more dinner guests…" Voldemort turned back to Draco. "You best find her; the tracers have been taken off both Evelyn and you." He then headed for the study. He expected him to find her just like that? Who knew where she was. And it was like she would come along quietly. He had as much chance of that happening as her walking through the door at that moment. Like Magic the door slammed open and Evelyn stood in the door way with the ever faithful Tantor at her side.

"Evie…"

What do you think? Good, bad, yes, no? Please send me a review to tell me what you think! Until next time!


	19. Eye of the Storm

Ok so I have no excuse for not getting this updated sooner, well unless you think trying to buy a house takes up time. Which it does but still this should have been done a while ago. The problem with this chapter was, I rewrote it like four times! Nothing seemed quite where I wanted it. Especially the last part, that alone was rewritten a ton! However, it's up now with the next one under way hope you like it!

Evelyn glared at the man in front of her with all the hate she could muster. She held her head high and aimed for the stairs. She prayed he'd let her go without saying a word, though deep down she knew better.

"Evie please just listen to me!" She ignored him still heading for the stairs. As she was about to put her small foot on the first step he grabbed her arm. "You have to listen to me! She forced herself on me! I was going to push her away and then you entered the room!" Evelyn kept her eyes on the stairs. She was stiff and hard, like she had been turned to stone out in the night air. "Evie I sent her away, she means nothing to me!" Evelyn finally looked at him, though Draco wished she hadn't. She looked like she was incapable of emotion, almost robotic.

"Apparently neither do I…" The grip on her arm slacked and Evelyn took the chance to jerk her arm out of his grasp and stormed up the stairs. Along the way to her room she crossed paths with Narcissa.

"Oh, Evelyn thank goodness you're safe!" Evelyn paused sensing the woman wasn't done. "Dress for dinner the Goyle's are coming." Evelyn could have scoffed at her. She just had her heart ripped out and the woman wanted her to dress for dinner? Like Bloody hell she would.

"I won't be joining you." She answered briskly unlike lashing out like her body begged her to do.

"You best tell the Dark Lord that, he's in the study." Evelyn nodded and changed her course. She quickly came to the study door and gave a hard knock.

"Enter." A voice hissed. The door opened and she walked in. she took a glance around the room. Bellatrix was fawning over her father with Nagini wrapped around the right side of his chair. Lucius Malfoy was none too far away as well. She frowned, she wasn't about to discuss anything with her father if his lackeys were going to be glued to his side. "Evelyn you have returned, I'm sure Draco is quite relieved."

"I couldn't care less." She bit out. "Tell your lackey's to hit the road. I'll be speaking to you alone." Bellatrix looked livid.

"How dare-"

"How dare I wish to speak to my father alone, yeah that's pretty disrespectful of me." Lucius pulled out his wand, and Tantor reacted instantly by enlarging himself.

"Don't presume I need him to protect me, I am fully capable of taking you on without him defending me." She glared at him daring him to raise his wand again. Before anything could take place, Voldemort chuckled. His lackeys paused, Evelyn raise an eyebrow.

"Leave us…"

"But my lord.-" A harsh glare from the dark lord silenced her. Begrudgingly both Bellatrix and Lucius left the room.

"Demanding tonight." He commented as the door closed.

"Isn't the dark lord's daughter allowed to boss his minions around?" Voldemort chuckled, was his daughter finally showing some of his genes? Up until now all he'd seen, was her mother's traits coming through. Janelle was in his opinion, just something to look at. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. However, in the months that she was his wife were boring to him. She was terrified of him, barely said anything and showed almost no impressive talent. That is until she escaped. But at the time she escaped he was more concerned with trying to come alive again than worry over possibly producing an heir. And he had no idea that he'd succeeded. He was far more impressed with Evelyn than her mother. She was powerful and very cunning. He was very disappointed that she didn't want anything to do with his plans. Had she grew up by his side, she would see things differently. However, he had no doubt that Draco would turn her in the right direction.

"I suppose she is, now what did you wish to discuss?"

"Yes, I'll either be moving in with you or out of this area completely, I will be working for the Weasely twins this summer and I will not be joining the Malfoy's at dinner tonight…" Evelyn gave the dark lord a long hard stare, daring him to argue with her. Voldemort nodded and stood from his chair.

"And here I thought you were completely like your mother." Evelyn gave him a confused look but allowed him to go on. Since she had met her father she had yet to hear much about her mother. She didn't even know what she looked like. From what Voldemort had said when they did that spell so long ago, she looked just like her. She put her attention back to her father as she saw that he was about to speak. "As for your terms, there are some problems." Her face instantly turned dark. "If you simply must move, it will be with me. As for a job, I fail to see why you need one."

"I won't be cooped up in a manor all day bored! And we made a deal, no more Deatheater things for me."

"Ah yes, we did. Very well then I shall agree." Evelyn smirked with victory. "However your last term I will not agree to, not only will you be joining all of us tonight, but all other dinner occasions as well." Evelyn looked ready to scream. She had fully intended on cutting the Malfoy's out of her life. "That my dear is the only way I'll agree to your terms."

"Fine." Evelyn swiftly turned and left. She headed straight to her room to pack. She burst through the door only to find Draco sitting on her bed.

"Evie, you've got to believe me! She threw herself on me just as you came through the door." Evelyn chose to ignore him and began packing. "I didn't kiss back; she doesn't hold a candle to you!"

"You know what really sucks about all this?" Draco was stunned into silence at her sudden outburst. "I knew falling for you was a mistake, but I did it anyway, now not only is my heart broken, but I feel insanely stupid as well." Before bursting into tears she turned. Of course she knew he wasn't going to leave just like that. Looking at him was just no longer an option, she couldn't take it.

"Why are you packing?" Draco's voice was suddenly on edge.

"Because I'll be living with my father for the summer…" Draco suddenly whirled her around to face him, he held her firmly by the shoulders so she couldn't move away. His eyes were blazing with anger.

"Evelyn, you will be miserable, it will be like living in a graveyard. No one will talk to you, and you will see terrible things." A slight bit of fear ran down her spine. "Evie, I can't protect you if you're not here!"

"Frankly, I don't care where I live as long as it isn't with you!" Draco let go of her shoulders.

"Better get ready for dinner…" He let his last comment trial off and decided it was best that he left. As he softly shut the door he was overcome with anguish and he could hear her crying on the other side of the door. How did all of this happen? They were moving along so great. There had been no fear, no trust issues or any other complications. She probably would've been glad to know that they would be married. Now all that was ruined and he didn't know how to fix it. However, the part that irked him the most was, that he actually wasn't at fault. It was all that bloody tarts fault! Now he had to sit through a whole dinner with her.

"Thank you so much for inviting us for dinner my lord." Mrs. Goyle gushed from her spot. Voldemort merely nodded, obviously bored with her attention. However, besides Mrs. Goyle's comments the table was deathly quiet. Evelyn suspected no one wanted the day's events brought up. She wondered if the Goyle's even knew.

"My lord, it is a pleasure to finally be in your presence, my parents talk so passionately about you and the cause at home. It's brilliant to be in the same room as the mind that started it all." Evelyn nearly gagged at Victoria's gushing. Her father actually looked towards the little tart and waited for her to continue. "I simply can't wait to join the cause, and be of service any way I can."

"We are always welcoming to another to join our great cause. I have heard of your skills and accomplishments at Beauxbatons, and also about your cunning…" I must say plotting the kiss between Draco and yourself just in time for Evelyn to see you, is amusing. No doubt hoping to break them apart and become the heir's escort, in hopes that you would be engaged to Draco instead of Gregory. Victoria's eyes grew wide; she frantically glanced around the room at the other guests. Evelyn did the same, Draco was smirking, Narcrissa was looking awkwardly away, Lucius seemed disinterested, the Goyle's however, looked Flabbergasted.

"My lord, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Victoria fidgeted nervously under everyone's gaze.

"You dare to lie to the dark lord!" Lucius demanded outraged. Victoria snapped under the pressure of everyone's looks of suspicion.

"So what if I did, you'd do it too if you were engaged to that!" Victoria thrust a finger at Gregory Goyle, who looked oblivious to it all. "The only reason my parents arranged for this was to allow me to get close to the Dark lord! And just when it's all worked out, this girl comes out of nowhere!"By the time Victoria was done she was shrieking. Voldemort easily got tired of it and with a simple wave of his hand she was silenced.

"Well that was exciting, but now what shall we do with the offender…" His gaze landed right on Draco and Evelyn. Evelyn flinched at the unwanted attention from everyone. She didn't want to choose anything! She wanted to run and hide from all of this nonsense! She knew the only way to run from this was do something else she really didn't want to do.

"I think. Draco and I should discuss it together… Alone…" Draco all but leapt from his chair and gathered Evelyn from her seat to escort her out. He led her straight up to his room and slammed the door. Evelyn went straight for the balcony doors. The balcony was cold and wet from the frustration of the storm. This seemed to be reflecting Evelyn's mood. Her mind just wouldn't stop. It was like there was a bulger inside her head, wreaking havoc on her mind.

"Evie I'm sorry I tried… I tried to tell you…" Evelyn shook her head.

"You choose, I don't want any part of it. You choose whatever you want I don't care." Evelyn's eyes welled up and she put her face into her hands which quickly was replaced with Draco shoulder.

"Evie its ok, it's over now. Everything will work out now…"


End file.
